La derniere chance de voir les Maraudeurs
by AllielHaylliePills
Summary: Non ce n'est pas un spot BBC. Se deroule à la fin de la cinquieme année: si la mort qu'on avait prétés à Sirius Black n'était pas telle que l'on l'avait imaginée, et si elle était tout autre...Si c'était une renaissance... Prochain Chapitre: Dimanche proc
1. Chapter 1

ï»¿

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'HP est l'entière propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner Bros, je ne fais aucun profit sur ce texte. Tout les persos lui appartiennent hormis le contenu de ce présent texte.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour les personnes qui suivent mon autre fic '' Après tout le soleil se lèvera encore demain…'' mettant en scène Lily et les Maraudeurs, je vous informe que le 6 éme chapitre sera en ligne pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas été très inspirée ces derniers temps mais je vais me prendre en main. Je remercie d'ailleurs, en attendant les RAR, toutes les personnes qui ont l'éternelle patience de me suivre. Quant à vous lecteur, ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez lire ce chapitre tranquille, les 3 suivants sont près, il vous suffit de m'encourager pour poster les suivants ;)

**Publicité : **un peu d'égocentrisme : le référencement et ect… ni fait rien alors je viens à la source, là on l'on trouve le plus de fan : si vous etes fan de ce cher Sirius faites un tour sur mon site http/siriusfan.c.la il est tout nouveau et il a besoin de vouuuuus pour percer dans le monde très sélectif du Web, alors je compte sur vous pour faire du bouche à oreille…

**Résumé **: L'histoire commence la fin du 5 éme tome. Lorsque Sirius traverse le voile, il se passe quelque chose que peu de personnes n'ont envisagés…

_- Harry, prends la prophétie, emmène Neville et va T-en d'ici ! je tout en me ruant sur ma cousine_

_Des lors s'acharna un terrible combat entre nous deux, certes Bellatrix semblait avoir subit durant son séjour à Azkaban un ramollissement du cerveau, car ces sorts étaient tout à fait inoffensifs et digne d'un première année de Poudlard. Mais je la soupçonnait déjà de vouloir m 'épuiser, c'était d'ailleurs difficile de penser qu'elle puisse réfléchir à ce point mais sur le moment ce fut la seule explication valable qui me passa par la tête._

_Je lui envoyait un bon sort de cécité dans les dents, hehe , à ce jeu là j'avais toujours était le meilleurs, elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir._

_Finalement cette petite ballade me dégourdirait bien les pattes. Mais je ne devais pas fléchir, mon unique objectif était de protéger mon filleul Harry, cette sale garce ne devait pas me détourner de lui._

_Mais je ne résistais tout de même pas à me mesurer à elle, tout d'un coup, toute la rancœur et la haine que je ressentais pour ma famille remontait à la surface et j'avais envie de lui exploser sa jolie tête de mangemorte, j'aurai pris plaisir à voir sa cervelle éclabousser les murs gris de la pièce._

_- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! hurlai-je_

_Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire, elle avait l'air si furieuse, si prévisible… Azkaban ne lui avait donc il rien appris ?_

_Elle me lança un autre sort, et un éclair me frappe en pleine poitrine, un sortilège d'éblouissement combiné à un sort qui m'était inconnu et qui puait la magie noire, je me sentis tomber à la renverse et un temps infini sembla s'écouler, tout semblait figer autour de moi, hormis la voix de Harry._

_Il criait mon nom et aucun son ne sortait de la bouche. Je voulais lui répondre, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une petite chute, sans incidences mais les mots restaient coincé en travers de ma gorge. Après avoir chuté, je me retrouvé à genou sur le sol froid et mes mains glacées brassaient l'air pour attirer l'attention du fils de mon meilleur ami mort pour m'avoir fais confiance. Et voilà que je tombais dans le mélodramatique..._

_Et puis cette sale mangemorte qui regardais en ma direction, son sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres me mis hors de moi, j'allais lui montrer comment je répondais à ce genre d'offense, elle allait la sentir passait ma colère. Je me mis debout et m'avança. Ce fut à partir de ce moment la que ma vie prit un tout autre tournant. C'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai pu recommencer ma vie, c'est à partir de cette seconde que ma vie changea et que je fis changer l'histoire. Une fois debout, il ne me fallut qu'une seule seconde pour voir la situation basculer. Je courus en direction de ma cousine, mes yeux fixant seulement ma cible et ma baguette pointée en direction de son cœur ( je doutais qu'elle en est un, mais les medicomages les plus célèbres avaient affirmée qu'un sorcier ne pouvait pas vivre sans cet organe vital, je supposait donc que si elle en avait véritablement un, il aurait dut se trouver là)._

_Je jetais alors un sortilège d'attaque puissant que j'avais longuement étudié pendant ma formation d'auror, qui remontée certes à il y a une éternité mais j'avais été alors major de ma promotion avec James._

_Mais tout à coup, tout changea. Il n'y avais plus rien._

_La salle où se déroulait la bataille était vide. Et il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus aucune trace de l'affrontement, hormis la statue de Venus de Milo la sorcière borgne qui venait de s'écrasait en milles morceaux, touchée par le sort que je destinais à Bellatrix._

_Ils avaient déserté. Quelque chose ne tourné assurément pas rond. Comment pouvait-il être possible que la vingtaine de personnes présentes, mangemorts, élèves et membres de l'ordre avaient aient put disparaître sous ses yeux ? Plus aucune trace d'un quelconque présence. Comme si toute l'assemblés avait transplannée dans le but de me laisser entièrement seul. Mais c'était impossible. Bellatrix ne serait pas partie. Elle serai resté, pour finir ce duel. Elle me devait un duel depuis bien longtemps et partir en plein de dedans ce n'était pas du tout elle, c'était fourbe mais ce n'était pas ''digne'' d'une Black._

_De toute manière est ce digne tout simplement d'abandonner, en pleine bataille un de ses partenaires ? Où étaient les autres ? Et où étais je ? _

_Je venais de réaliser quelque chose de tout à fait extraordinaire. Je me trouvais au département des mystères, moi Sirius Black, criminel recherché, tout seul dans la chambre de la mort, où une atmosphère tout à fait mystérieuse régnée et je venais de remarquer quelques chose d'irréel. La statut borgne devait se trouvait, actuellement , à Poudlard, gardant le passage secret du troisième étage mais elle était ici, devant moi en mille morceau._

_Je réfléchissais alors à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication tangible à la situation bancale où je me trouvais._

_Premièrement, si la statue de la Venus de Milo n'était pas encore à Poudlard mais ici, elle devrait être remise sur pied dans l'immédiat,j'avais donc intérêt à la réparer tout de suite si je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis, parce que je les sentais venir. S'il y a une chose que j'ai bien appris à sentir venir, ce sont les ennuis que je m'attire irrémédiablement. Et la ça sentais très fort._

_Et deuxièmement le boucan que je venais de faire aller sans doute attirer du monde et il ne valait mieux pas que je me fasse remarquer sinon, il se peut qu'il y est des retombé sur mon matricule, et surtout sur mon matricule de prisonnier évadé._

_Alors je m'approchais des restes de la statue et d'un puissant sort de réparation, je la remis debout. Elle me lança d'ailleurs un regard lancinant, et si elle avait eut encore ses deux bras, je crois bien qu'elle m'aurait fait un geste obscène._

_J'entendis alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir et je me pressais à mon tour de me transformer sous ma forme canine et de me cachait derrière l'arcade que je venais d'apercevoir._

Ce voile m'intrigua tout à coup, ma forme canine semblait attiré par cet artefact magique et elle me rappelait quelque chose, j'étais presque sur que si je me trouvais sous forme humaine, j'aurai put mettre un nom sur cette chose mais je fut brutalement ramener à la réalité lorsqu'on m'enserra par le cou.

- Regarde Longdubat, je t'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu le voile bouger !

L'homme svelte qui m'étrangler presque me secouer tout en pointant du doigt l'arcade et en s'adressant à une femme assez jeune, blonde et qui tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main gauche.

Tu crois que cette pauvre bête a put arriver par le voile ? répondit Longdubat.

Sans doute, et c'est bien embêtant, j'aime pas tuer les bêtes, mais j'espère que bien que tu ne m'empêcheras pas.

Tu ne va pas faire ça, Podmore ? Ce n'est qu'un pauvre chien errant.

Et je me demande bien comment il a fait pour errer dans le Département des mystères, quelqu'il soit.

Ce n'est qu'un chien, il n'est pas encombrant, puis surtout il ne parlera pas. Que penses-tu qu'il pourra dire sur le futur ? S'il te plait. Ne tue pas cette pauvre bête. Franck adore les animaux, je le prendrai chez moi. Il ne voyagera pas si ça peut te rassurer.

Longdubat, tu es consciente que tu auras une dette envers moi ?

Jacky dira au ptit de venir degnomer ton jardin. Puis-je e promet que le chien sera muet comme une tombe elle lui fit un clin d'œil parole de Langue de Plomb !

OK, prend le ton chien mais gare à toi, je n'ai aucune responsabilité dans cette affaire.

Podmore parti par la porte de derrière avec un dernier regard pour sa collègue puis me laissa en sa charmante compagnie. Si je n'étais pas censé être un chien.. Ha lala et qui dit qu'une vie de chien c'est bien ? Hein ?

Une chose est sure, maintenant c'était une certitude. La seule Mme Longdubat ayant la quarantaine et que je connaissais, se trouver depuis 14 ans au service Pathologie des sortilèges, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital et elle n'en ressortirai sans doute jamais. Une seule conclusion s'offrait à moi, je venais de faire un sérieux bond dans le passé.

- Eh bien mon chienchien, je dirai que tu l'as échappé belle ! Je ne l'aurai sûrement pas laisser faire, ah je lui aurai jeter un sacré sort de tarentallegra puis un bon coup sur le flanc et paf, dans les orties.

Voir la grand-mère de Neuville en beauté fatale et défenseuse des animaux semblait presque irréel mais l'imaginer entrain de taper un collègue de boulot avec ses talons aiguilles me mettait tout de suite plus à l'aise et je me permis d'imaginer tout ce que la situation impliquée.

Elle avait parlé de son fils Franck sans aucune amertume dans la voie et je me laisser croire qu'il était encore sain d'esprit. En d'autre terme, j'avais atterri quelque part, je ne sais comment mais à une époque différente. Et si Franck était un jeune jouvenceau, et bien il était très probable que Lily et James soit en vie.

Cette pensée me réjouie fortement et je me permis donc quelques aboiements pour montrer ma joie. Elle sembla elle aussi bien le prendre.

Je vois que tu es content de faire parti de la famille, viens on va sortir d'ici, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour discuter.

Ah parce qu'elle pensait qu'on allait parler en plus ! Et c'est pas elle qui disait que personne n'arriverai à me sortir les vers du nez ? de toute manière, je n'avais rien à dire.

Je la suivis donc et après avoir parcouru plusieurs longs couloirs, nous débouchâmes près de la statue de la Fraternité magique. Puis un éclair foudroyant me frappa. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse et je me rappelais d'une de mes visites au ministère. J'y étais venu en juin 78 avec Remus. Il venait d'avoir 17 ans, et il devait se faire enregistrer sur le registre des ''bêtes dangereuses'' puisqu'il venait d'atteindre sa majorité. James et moi l'avions accompagné pour le destresser un peu et j'avais jeter ce jour là, un gallion dans la fontaine, mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel, mon père me l'avait donné en main propre et il était à l'effigie de Salazar Serpentard, autant dire que c'était une pièce inesssssssstimable, du moins pour mon père . Je l'avais donc jeté par dessus bord.

Alors que Miss Longdubat parlé avec la réceptionniste, je m'approchais de la fontaine et me pencha pour essayer de trouver ce vieux gallion. On pouvait dire que les gens n'étaient pas très superstitieux, la fontaine était presque vide…( à moins que les techniciens de surfaces ne prennent très à cœur leur boulot en ces années là ;)) Aucune trace de ce fameux gallion, il devait toujours se trouver dans une de mes poches ou dans une vieille malle de mon père, du moins à cette époque.

Donc si je tenais compte des éléments que je disposais, je ne pouvais pas encore bien me situer, mais je devais être tomber en plein dans le premier règne de Voldy. Si franck Longdubat qui est ( ou était ?) de la même promotion que moi, trouve le temps de s'amuser à la baballe et que nous n'avons pas encore dépasser les années 80, on doit se trouver dans les années 75, et la première envie que j'avais eut tout à l'heure, autrement dit de repartir tout de go en plein dans la bataille pour m'assurer que Harry allait bien venait de s'envoler. J''allais pouvoir revoir James et le prévenir. Le prévenir que sa vie basculerai du jour au lendemain, qu'il allait connaître des moments de bonheurs merveilleux mais que quelqu'un allait tout anéantir, que tout ce qu'il aurait pris du temps à construire tombera en ruine et qu'il pourrai faire quelque chose pour changer ce destin.

Mais l croirai t'il seulement ? Lui Sirius Black, déchus, James ne serait sûrement pas capable de me reconnaître même en m' imaginant avec 25 ans de plus, je ressemblais à une vulgaire loque humaine et mon âme aussi décharnée que mon corps. J'avais échoué.

Puis avais-je seulement le droit de m'incruster et de tout changer, est ce que mon égoïsme était-il assez fort pour briser plus de vie qu'il n'en aurait eut si James Lily n'était pas mort et que Harry eut anéanti Voldemort ?

Mais que faire alors. De vrai je rester ici, dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne, avec à proximité des être chers qui vont voir leur vie basculer dans les année à venir alors que tout pourrai être éviter aujourd'hui ? Quelqu'un m'a envoyé ici, quelqu'un à décidé de me donner une seconde chance. Peut être saurai-je me faire pardonner, de toutes les fautes que j'ai commises, que j'ai put commettre, peut être qu'ils me pardonneront.

En attendant La mère de Franck est assez active, elle bouge de partout, pff, je me rappelais pas d'elle comme ça. Si j'avais su que c'était une langue de Plomb ! Et franck qui nous disait que sa mère était styliste pour la marque Cocita Canel, c'est pour ça que James n'a pas eut de réduction sur la robe de mariée de Lils.

Ça y est la langue pendue reprend du service et m'emmener D… seul sait où. C'est pas que je lui suis pas reconnaissante de la mort qu'elle ma évitait mais il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour m'évincer de sa compagnie. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer au bon chien de garde et que Franck me flatte l'encolure sinon je serai tenté d'aller en parler à sa petite amie.

Voilà qu'elle nous fait débarquer sur le chemin de Traverse, c'est le bon endroit pour fausser compagnie à quelqu'un. Si je reviens un jour à la ''maison'' je toucherai deux mots de ces mots à propos de ça à la grand mère de Neuville, pour la remercier.

Alors qu'elle se penche sur une vitrine de magasin de vêtements, qui se trouve comme par hasard être une des succursales de Cocita Canel, je pique un sprint à travers les dédales du chemin de traverse, remplis de sorciers stressés par une bonne journée de travail et j'essaie de me frayer un chemin vers l'auberge Porquépic qui aurait du ouvrir l'été de ma rentrée en quatrième année à Poudlard. Peut être la trouverai-je ouverte et accueillante. Alors que je m'engageais de nouveau dans une des rues principales, j'aperçus de loin Minerva McGonagall, la situation était tout à fait différente qu'elle l'avait été précédemment avec la mère de Franck, la femme que j'avais sous les yeux se trouve être ma rechignante prof de métamorphose et la voir avec vingt ans de moins était vraiment bizarre. Elle avait le même visage sévère, les même traits tiré, seul sa coiffure n'étais pas la même, elle avait les cheveux épars sur les épaules, n'était pas à Poudlard, elle avait dut se permettre quelques libertés.

La vue de mon ancienne directrice de maison ne devait pas me détourner d'avantage de mon but, qui à ce moment précis, était de trouvé un endroit où manger, me soigner, et dormir. Et j'allais oublier : de réfléchir. Mc Gonagall rentra dans un magasin et je l'a perdis de vue. Je décidais alors de tenter ma chance au Porquépic et me transforma avant de franchir la porte de l'auberge. Mon apparence n'était pas trop négligée, si on ne regardait pas ma barbe de trois jours et l'état de mes vêtements amochis par la bataille. Je pointa ma baguette sur le cagot qui se trouvait sur le trottoir et le transformais en manteau, l'histoire de ne pas faire trop mauvaise impression.

Je franchis le seuil de l'auberge, et jeté un regard circulaire à l'

ensemble des tablées, essayant de reconnaître quelques visages

familiers. Je me dirigeais alors vers le bar quand on m'apostropha:

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un jeune homme?

- Je cherche surtout une chambre à louer.

- Ah, eh bien, il ne nous reste qu'une seule chambre de libre, mais

si ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir dans la chambre où on

séjournait les Bizzar's Sister, et bien je vous la loue.

- Combien demandai- je, sceptique.

- 14 gallions la nuit.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça s'il vous plait.

- Mais bien sur, suivez-moi.

Le vieil homme replet me dirigea vers un couloir éclairé par deux torches et ouvrit une porte en bois d'ébène, je m'engageais à sa suite dans la chambre.

Si les Bizzar's Sister avaient séjournées ici, moi j'étais un homme

libre! On peut pas dire que c'était de la grande classe, mais de toute

manière ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me permet de ne plus être très exigent,on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Ce lit et ce bureau me conviendront aisément pour réfléchir à la situation

- 8

-12

-10

- adjugé!

Je redescendis en bas pour commander un repas chaud puis remontais dans ma chambre avec mon jus de firewhisky et mon ragoût de sanglier. La bataille et ce retournement de situation m'avait creusé une grande faim. Tout un coup je réalisais que ce retour dans le passé m'accordé un privilège de plus, en effet, ça faisait plus de 16 ans que je n'avais pas fréquenter des civils sous ma forme humaine ailleurs que dans la maison de ma mère et ça me faisait un drôle d'effet. 16 longues années que je n'ai pas vécu en « communauté », moi Sirius Black qui ne pouvait pas supporter de rester tout seul et claustrophobe à souhait, j'ai même eut peur l'été dernier de devenir comme Snape, aussi renfrogné et refermé.

Ici, je n'avais plus aucun soucis d'identité, à part qu'il allait falloir que je me trouve une si je devais rester ici. Mais plus aucune peine ne pesait sur ma caboche, je pouvais circuler librement, courir dans la rue, louer un balai de Quidditch et aller faire un ptit tour, fumer un pétard si j'en avais envie, parce que là, dans le moment j'étais tellement euphorique que j'aurai bien aimé goûter une de ces bonnes omelettes aux champignons magiques dont Remus avait le secret.

Ici je n'étais pas Sirius Black ou plutôt un simple numéro d'immatriculation, je n'étais rien, seulement moi, pas d'identité et surtout aucun préjugé. Si j'en avais envie, je pouvais aller m'exiler dans un autre pays et refaire ma vie tout de suite. Sans aucun passé, seulement un avenir meilleur.

Mais mes préoccupations étaient tout de même tout autre au moment précis pendant lequel je pensais aussi à toutes les conneries auxquels je pense. ( NdA: mon cerveau est épuisé à force de gymnastique dans ce genre)

Au lieu de partir loin de mon Angleterre natale, je pouvais rester ici et trouver un moyen de rencontrer mes amis sans qu'il n'y est d'incidence sur mon présent, ou bien devrai je dire futur.

Seulement les voir de loin, de toute manière, il ne me reconnaîtrai pas, il n'y aurait aucun risque à ne revoir que leur visage, nous revoir tous ensemble, heureux. Heureux mais ignorant, heureux et innocent. Tout innocent.

Je sortis alors mon « portefeuille » de ma poche, je gardais toujours sur cette pochette en cuir, je n'y mettais que rarement de l'argent, puisque je n'en avait pas grand besoin. Mais j'y gardais toujours quelques photos de nous. Des maraudeurs et du temps propice aux bonnes blagues, à la rigolade et aux conneries.

Je regardais nostalgiquement ces images lorsque ce que je vis sur l'une des photos me frappa de plein fouet. Je venais de trouver quelque de très intéressant. C'était une photo prise en 6 éme année à Poudlard, pendant les vacances de Noël, il y avait James, Remus, Peter, Lily et ses deux amies dessus. Mais une personne de plus était sur la photo, notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal de l'époque. Il s'appelait Daniel O'Brians et venait d'Ireland d'après ces dires, on avait fait des recherches sur lui toute l'année comme pour chaque professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et on avait apris plein de chose, mais c'était surtout lui qui nous avais pris des choses. Il m'avait appris beaucoup et je lui devais aussi beaucoup puis il avait disparu du jour au lendemain, comme il était venu. Aucunes explications.

Je n'avais pas revu cette photo depuis un certain temps et je ne me rappelais même pas avoir mise cette photo dans mon portefeuille mais la providence était ici synonyme de clémence parce que je savais enfin ce que j'allais faire ici. L'homme sur la photo, c'était moi.

Et cette affirmation entraîna aussitôt plein de nouvelles certitudes dans ma tête (NdA: Comme dans celle de l'auteur, y a plein d'effervescence tout à coup), si j'étais déjà venu auparavant, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, la question temporelle est très complexe et j'aimerai pas me lancer dans cette aventure alors je vais essayer d'être clair et concis: si je me rappelais déjà de mon autre moi du passé qui avait été prof DCFM, cela voulez sans doute dire, que mon autre moi ayant déjà fais ce que j'avais fais il y a vingt ans de cela quand j'avais 15 ans et bien cela signifiait que j'avais contribué à construire le futur, c'est a dire mon présent. En clair, ça voulait dire que ce que j'allais faire n'allait être sans répercussion puisque le futur était déjà écrit puisque je l'avais déjà vécu et que lorsque j'avais 15 ans, et bien 20 ans dans le futur, j'atterrissais déjà 20ans en arrière, donc pas de problème. Voila un petit cour sur la question temporelle.

Cette découverte impliquait donc que j'allais être obligé d'aller m'adresser à ce cher Albus Dumbledore pour avoir le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, et ce qui était assez rassurant c'était que je n'allais avoir aucun problème pour l'obtenir puisque je suis sure d'avoir le poste, hehe!

Dernier problème: l'identité. Il y a encore 20 minutes j'étais fixé là dessus, mais maintenant il me fallait régler le problème et vite. Déjà je savais que mon n om d'emprunt serai Daniel O'Brians mais quelles références devrais-je fournir et quant au certificat de naissance ou au diplôme... Il allait falloir frauder un peu, travail de maraudeurs.

Dans l'immédiat, j'avais surtout besoin de savoir quel jour nous étions pour pouvoir me situer et savoir quand est ce que je rentré dans le jeu.

J'allais m'assoire devant le bureau on tapa à la porte. Je me levais ouvrir.

- B'soir Est ce que vous avez bsoin de queque chose, msieu?

Parques, le patron venait de m'envoyer le garçon d'étage qui tituber légèrement et qui avait sûrement abuser un peu de la bouteille et sur le coup je le remerciai mentalement, lui demander la date exacte de ce jour passerai sûrement plus facilement que s'il était sobre.

- Oui, tu pourrais peut être m'aider, lui répondis-je.

- Ah, ouais? bvou voulez vraiment quelque chose?

- Seulement si tu te sens capable!

- Pas de blême je suis cap de faire ce que vous voulez!

- Alors mon garçon, peux-tu me dire quel jour nous sommes?

- Ben le 21 avril msieur!

- Ah, très bien, mais de quelle année mon grand.

- ben 2021, Msieu!

Finalement ce n'était une si bonne idée que ça et il m'aurait été plus facile de lui demander la Gazette qu'autre chose et c'est ce que je fis.

Il remonta 10 minutes plus tard avec le journal en main et repartis sans attendre son pourboire.

Nous étions bien 21 avril mais de l'année 1976. Nous étions actuellement 5 éme année et nous allions bientôt passer nos buses. Et notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venait de faire une dépression nerveuse depuis quinze jours, tout semblait en ordre pour que je débarque.

Il fallait absolument que je me mette à bosser un peu et surtout à mettre en ordre mes papiers.

Je ne m'inquiété pas trop pour mes futurs cours parce que je me rappelais encore que nous considérions O'Brians comme un de nos meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal parce que ces cours étaient très instructifs, c'étais bien moi ça, toujours le meilleur de partout ;) Tiens je suis sur que Servilus aurait été vert de rage de savoir que j'étais prof de Défense contre les Forces Du Mal et que surtout, je lui ai enseigner le noble art du duel, haha!

J'ai pris deux jours de repos, j'ai put bien réfléchir et me voila prêt à affronter mon passé! Papier en règle, si je puis dire, tête bien pleine, comme toujours, tête sur les épaule. ( NdA: Elle est tellement enflée qu'elle reste collée à ses épaules)

Voila, je suis né en Ireland et j'inventerai ma vie sur la route.

Inventer ma vie, c'est une chose dont j'ai longtemps rêver, ne pas avoir eut à porter mon nom l'aurait aidé et m'aurait même peut être éviter le pire des courroux mais il en fut autrement et aujourd'hui je tenais les rennes de ma vie.

Pour régler mon compte, je comptais sur mon cher père, j'allais lui vider son compte, il allait pas le sentir venir! Grâce à mon empreinte magique d'homme majeur, j'avais aucun problème s'il me prenait l'envie de dévaliser sa bourse, aussi je m'étais permis de faire quelques achats la veille: Quelques livres de Sorts d'attaques et de défense, des livres de métamorphose,des fringues et une malle, juste pour donner l'impression que j'avais tout une vie derrière moi.

Je me dirigeais ainsi vers Poudlard, bagages en poche, j'arrivais devant la grande grille du Collège et je ne me sentais aucunement nostalgique parce que la dernière fois que j'avais quitté Poudlard c'était il n'y a encore pas Longtemps.

Je traversais tout le parc ou je croisais quelques jeunes gens entrain de profiter du beau temps puis je franchis alors les portes de Poudlard et m'enfonça dans les dédales du Collège priant pour que le chemin menant au bureau de Dumbledore ne soit pas usité dans le moment mes amis et moi même.

Quand j'eut enfin atteint la statue barrant l'entrée à son bureau, je le vis, me faisant un signe de la main à l'autre bout du couloir.

J'attendis alors qu'il arrive à ma hauteur, mais mon cœur ne cessait de taper très fort dans ma poitrine parce que je savais que mon avenir allait être changé et je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que ce ''prologue'' vous plus et surtout que vous etes impatients de connaître la suite ;) et si justement vous la voulez, je vous conseil de m le faire savoir, comme ca après, j'estimerai si je met ou pas le second chapitre. Je rigole bien sur. Mais je suis sure, que vous , qui écrivez des fan fictions aussi, connaissaient la satisfaction que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on ouvre sa boîte mail et qu'on y découvre plein de gentils messages ou bien de belle critiques acerbes ;) tout ça pour dire, que ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps que d'écrire ne serait ce qu'u petit mot. Sans doutes moins de temps que celui que j'ai prit pour écrire ce chapitre….

Libre à vous, c'est vous et votre conscience ;) le principal, c'est que le chapitre vous est plus, du moins je l'espère…

Dernière chose, n'oubliez pas de passer sur mon site ;) http/siriusfan.c.la

Et je remercie aussi Ambre Amberson qui me supporte ! faut pas oublier ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'HP est l'entière propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner Bros, je ne fais aucun profit sur ce texte. Tout les persos lui appartiennent hormis le contenu de ce présent texte.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour les personnes qui suivent mon autre fic '' Après tout le soleil se lèvera encore demain…'' mettant en scène Lily et les Maraudeurs, je vous informe que le 6 éme chapitre sera en ligne pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas été très inspirée ces derniers temps mais je vais me prendre en main. Je remercie d'ailleurs, en attendant les RAR, toutes les personnes qui ont l'éternelle patience de me suivre.

**Publicité : **un peu d'égocentrisme : le référencement et ect… ni fait rien alors je viens à la source, là on l'on trouve le plus de fan : si vous etes fan de ce cher Sirius faites un tour sur mon site http/siriusfan.c.la il est tout nouveau et il a besoin de vouuuuus pour percer dans le monde très sélectif du Web, alors je compte sur vous pour faire du bouche à oreille…

**Résumé **: _L'histoire commence la fin du 5 éme tome. Lorsque Sirius traverse le voile, il se passe quelque chose que peu de personnes n'ont envisagés…_

**Chapitre 2 :** Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou

Si je ne m'étais pas retenu, je lui aurai sauté au coup et léché le visage, mais fort heureusement j'ai su me maîtriser, James, mon frère, faisait un signe à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière moi, alors comme ¨Prongs" n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, je me retournai. Ce que je vit me mis sans dessus de dessous. Je connaissais parfaitement mon reflet, même si pendant mon emprisonnement, je me risquais seulement à l'entrevoir dans le bol d'eau quotidien, j'avais pris le temps d'accepter ma nouvelle apparence. Je n'étais plus un tombeur, je n'avais plus cette petite étincelle divine qui étais bien particulière parce que c'est moi qui l'avait allumé(hum), et surtout je n'arrivais même plus à mettre mon sourire anciennement ravageur sur la table. En face de moi ce tenait mon autre moi. J'étais toujours étais un peu mégalo, égocentrique mais pas narcissique ( je laisser ça pour le reste des Black, en particulier ma cousine Narcissa), mais je crois bien que c'était fondé ;) Je crois que ce n'étais même pas discutable, si tout les filles étaient comme des folles quand je passais dans les couloirs c'est parce que je le valais bien. Trèves de rigolades, toutes ces fleurs pour dire, que voir ma version Jeun's, c'était limite traumatisant. La personne en face de moi n'étais pas moi, ou plutôt je n'étais plus moi. De toute manière cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus d'identité. Seulement un numéro dans des registres, un nom honnis, une mémoire bannie. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais l'occasion de me redonner une nouvelle chance et de faire valoir ce que j'avais été autrefois. Je voulais en profiter.

Alors d'un pas ferme et décider je repris chemin inverse en détachant mes yeux de mon autre moi.

J'arrivais devant la gargouille qui gardait les escaliers manant au bureau de Dumbledore sans m'appliquer à trouver le chemin. Des lors que je mettais une patte dans ce château, je retrouvais à chaque fois mon aisance de Maraudeur pour me déplacer.

Durant les deux derniers jours, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à ma phrase d'amorce et à la présentation de mes motivations pour acquérir le poste, je faisais confiance à cette aisance naturelle qui m'avait peu de fois défaut hormis lorsqu'il m'étais arrivé les événements les plus déterminants et les plus terribles de ma vie. En pensant ça, quelqu'un de normal aurait dit que justement cette aisance soi disant naturelle n'était pas très bonne conseillère, mais je n'ai jamais rejeté la faute sur mon aisance, c'étais la faute à Peter. Enfin, j'avais passer les deux journées précédentes à Pré au lard. Cela faisait 15 ans que je n'étais pas sortie. 15 ans que je n'avais pas ressenti la pression de la foule, que je n'avais pas fait de lèche vitrine et que je n'avais pas astiquer des yeux des balais de Quidditch... Maintenant j'étais là, devant cette satanée gargouille et je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe. Dans

l'instant présent, la seule pensée qui me vint à l'idée fut que si je voulais être opérationnel, actif, et efficace il allait me falloir certains outils, en d'autres termes j'allais être obliger de faire appel à mes reminescences de bon vieux maraudeur pour être plus fort que les Maraudeurs et pour pouvoir les protéger parce que d'après mes souvenirs, cette année n'avait pas était de tout repos. Je devais absolument me confectionner une seconde carte du Maraudeur. Quand ma pensée arriva à son terme, je vis la gargouille disparaître et des escaliers se présenter à moi. Je venais de m'apercevoir que j'avais réfléchi à voix haute. Nous étions déjà si populaire en cinquième année pour que Dumbledore est l'idée de garder l'accès à sa tour par notre appellation de groupe? Bien sur hehe. Maraudeur Powaa!

Je montai les escaliers d'un pas leste et j'arrivais devant sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée, et j'en vis sortir en furie ce qui ressemblait à un professeur en furie. En l'occurrence, si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, c'était ledit professeur de DFCM que je devais remplacer. Je me rappelais encore de son visage parce que durant mes années à Azkaban, il fit partis des personnages qui m'ont soutenus moralement, son souvenir aussi drôle et pitoyable qu'il fut me tint sur pied avec quelques autres souvenirs aussi pittoresque les uns que les autres.

Je me plaçai de coté pour le laisser passé, sinon il m'aurait percuté de plein fouet sans scrupule apparent. Dumbledore, beaucoup plus jeune que je l'avais laissé trois jours auparavant, se tenait devant moi, me dominant de loin de toute sa hauteur. Pour un ancien, il avait de l'envergure et ce n'était pas peu dire, même si j'avais un perdu de ma carrure à Azkaban, je mettais refait un corps d'athlète pendant ma pseudo convalescence: jouer au frisbee avec Buck ca fait travailler tout les muscles du corps, je vous l'assure. Enfin tout cca pour dire que du haut de mes 1m85 je n'en menais pas large, que à l'instant où me traversé cette pensée perdue, je regrettais aussi de ne pas avoir prévu de discours.

Dumbledore me regardait dans les yeux, me sondait. Je fermais mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais faible. ce ne serait pas un bon début. Mon esprit était alors hermétique à toute intrusion et je m'avança.

Dumbledore me fit signe de prendre place dans un siège et ouvrit la bouche:

- Vous voyez, la vie de châtelain peut avoir certains effets secondaires, je crois que le stress en fait parti.

- Assurément. Daniel O'Brian, je voudrai vous aider à pourvoir le poste de DFCM.

- Et bien les nouvelles semblent se mouvoir sur des ailes d'hippogriffe! Quelles sont vos qualifications?

- Je possède un Doctorat en Forces de Combat étrangères, une maîtrise de Sciences des Arts de Défense, j'étais anciennement auror et j'ai même mon BAFA. ;)

- Vous avez avec vous les documents le certifiant je suppose.

-Tout est là.

- Je voudrai une réponse franche et concise à la question qui va suivre, de votre réponse dépendra ma réponse à votre candidature: quelles sont vos véritables motivations, et pourquoi pensez vous que pourriez obtenir ce poste?

- Je suis là pour enseigner aux élèves de cette école, qui même dans mon pays natal l'Ireland, est connue pour ses remarquables enseignements qui y sont dispensés mais je pense que justement ces élèves méritent mieux qu'un prof alcoolique, névrosé et sous anxiolytique pour leur apprendre à manier une baguette. Je suis aussi là pour les protéger, parce que je le sais aussi bien que vous, pour avoir côtoyer cette univers, les forces du mal sont de plus en plus présentes et malfaisantes et il faut préparer ces gamins à ce qui les attend dehors. Et pourquoi je pense pouvoir être digne de ce boulot? Parce que je sais à quoi m'attendre.

- Très bien Mr O'Brian Je vous contacterai.

Je repartis le coeur léger et pas trop inquiet, parce que j'étais conscient que le poste serait à moi puisque il y avait eut un Daniel O'Brian dans mon passé, et c'était moi. Le poids que j'avais sur l'estomac s'était envolé. Lorsque j'étais arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, je m'étais mis à redouter ardemment la confrontation avec Dumbledore, peur de ne pas savoir fermer hermétiquement mon esprit. Dumbledore l'avait montré souvent, il était plein de sagesse à n'en pas douté, même je n'avais pas profiter de sa sagesse quand je fus dans le besoin. Enfin Dumbledore était capable de reconnaître un imposteur, et je suis sure savait se débrouiller avec les auras. Mais de ce côté je n'avais pas véritablement de problème puisque mon aura lui était totalement inconnue: l'aura d'un sorcier évolue pendant sa vie, des lors qu'il passe de l'adolescence aux turpitudes de la vie des adultes, cette aura n'est plus la même. Chaque aura a sa particularité, c'est comme le génome humain, chaque homme possède un ADN différent, et en déduire que je suis un Black de pure souche lui aurait été impossible. Enfin on ne ait jamais avec Dumbledore.

Je sortis par la porte du grand hall en dévalant les escaliers comme un gamin. J'avais dans l'idée d'atteindre Pré-au-lard avec un petit détour. Détour que je n'avais pas fait depuis un bail et qui justement allait me réjouir car, c'était le cas de le dire, il valait vraiment le détour.

En me dirigeant vers le saule cogneur, lieu de tant de péripéties, je débouchais sur une clairière fleurie qui rejoignait le grand lac et donnée sur la lisière de la foret interdite. Ce que je vis m'emboucha un coin: dans le lac pataugeaient plusieurs jeunes filles. En maillot évidemment, et je reconnus les cheveux auburn de Lily Evans Potter la future femme de mon meilleur ami. Ce n'étais pas un choc puisqu'elle ressemblait traits pour traits à la Lily que j'ai connu, dans mon passé, lorsque je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. (j'ai essayé de bannir de mon esprit la vue de son corps sans vie dans les ruines de Godrics Hollow, mais si je les mentionne aujourd'hui cela signifie que c'est aussi une entreprisse où j'aurai échoué),et je me rappelais encore le jour où j'avais enfin compris que James Potter n'était pas seulement tombé sous le charme ( très sauvage je vous l'accorde) de Lily mais qu'il en était raide dingue. Et ça avait pris longtemps, moi, en tant que jeune jouvenceaux ;) je n'arrivais pas à accepter que la satisfaction de ces désirs les plus ''basics'' ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait plus. Il voulait la fille avec qui il s'imaginait de passer le restant de sa vie. Bon c'est vrai, elle, n'était pas trop enthousiaste au début, mais je crois qu'en grandissant un peu, il a sut se faire apprécier à sa juste valeur. Car c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et elle était si belle. Et là dans l'eau du lac elle était aussi belle qu'elle l'avait toujours était mais ce n'était pas elle qui va attirait mon prime regard. C'était son amie. A l'epoque j'étais aussi idiot que James. Sans doute plus. On se compléter bien. Heureusement que je suis passé par la Remus Academy, il m'a un peu remis mes idée à la place qu'elles auraient du avoir si je désirais ardemment ce que je nommais alors ''l'objet de ma convoitise''. Un peu matcho. Sûrement. Je crois qu'elle a fait changer beaucoup de chose. Et elle n'avait changé non plus.

Si je repris le chemin inverse ce n'est pas parce que cette vision me faisait trop de mal, ça aurait était trop idiot d'avouer une chose pareil surtout que c'était bientôt mon entrée dans le jeu, alors j'allais côtoyer ce petit monde toute l'année, même si je ne savais pas l'issus de cette fin d'année. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était devenu le pr. O'Brian. On en avait plus du tout entendu parlais. Je ne savais pas d'ailleurs ce que cela signifiait pour moi, et au moment où je m'apprêtais à franchir le pallier de ma chambre d'hôtel je m'en contrefichait comme de mon première elfe de maison parce que j'avais justement toute l'année pour en profiter.

Je m'installais sur mon lit. Je ne pensais à rien. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus penser à rien du tout. Avant j'avais toujours un truc dans la tête. Des trucs idiots, des remords, des regrets, des souvenirs, des inquiétudes... Je n'avais jamais l'esprit tranquille. Et oui je suis un esprit torturé... par de vils démons qui viennent me hanter. BOUH. Non sans rire, peut être un peu névrosé depuis ce que j'appelle mon '' second enfermement ". Vous croyez que c'est reposant de rester toute la journée à ne rien faire? Je vous l'accorde c'est un fort contresens. Mais cette maison avait le chic pour miner mon moral. Vous vous imaginez, vous, revenant de 13 années en cabane et atterrissant dans la maison de votre mère dont le seul espoir qu'elle serait morte vous aurait réjoui pendant votre enfermement et l'entendre hurler dès votre retour? eh bien je vous le dis, ça ne vous réchauffe pas le coeur. Je disais que je ne pensait à rien, mais apparemment le seul fait de ne penser à rien semble me torturer parce que j'en viens à mener des raisonnement complètement alambiqué... Ouais bon voila quoi, on peut même plus penser à rien qu'on arrive plus à y penser... :soupir: Je crois que je m'endormis cette nuit sur cette dernière pensée.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par un bruit de verre brisé. C'était un gypaète barbus qui était rentré par la fenêtre ouverte et qui visiblement avait assez soif. Je reparais alors le bol qui avait contenu la veille la soupe '' plat du jour '' made by Tom et d'un _aqua _je remplis le bol d'eau. L'oiseau avait jeté la lettre sur le bureau qui m'avait été installé par Tom la veille.

Je savais déjà ce qu'elle contenait. Elle était frappée du sceau de Poudlard. En bref ca signifiait que Dumbledore allait bientôt me demandait mon portrait pour l'afficher dans la salle des professeurs ;) hihi. Tiens justement, à ce propos, on reviens sur la sur la question temporelle, si Daniel O'Brian a bien enseigné cette année là, mon portrait devrait être présent dans le futur, quelque part dans les archives, j'aurai pu aller voir mon autre moi et me faire la conversation, j'y penserai, si je reviens un jour à mon époque. Pour l'instant je fais confiance à Remus. Il s'occupera bien de mon gamin.

Je pris la lettre et la décacheta sans grande appréhension. Elle portait le sceau de Poudlard et portait sans doute la réponse du directeur.

_" Cher Mr O'Brians,_

_Malgré le peu d'informations que j'ai réussi à obtenir sur vous, je vous prends à l'essai du moins jusqu'a la fin de l'année scolaire._

_Vos diplômes sont, certes, important et prestigieux, je n'ai pas réussis à vérifier leur authenticité, vous seriez sans doute peiner d'apprendre que les archives de la grande Administration d'Alexandrie sont parties en fumée la semaine dernière, une faille temporelle parait il, D.ieu seul sait où elles s'en sont allées._

_Cependant, je vous fais confiance et vous confie les cerveaux si malléables de nos enfants. Vous commencerez le plus tot possible._

_Albus Dumbledore "_

Je transforma ce qui se trouvait être la page des gros titres en un parchemin vierge et griffonnais une réponse en remerciant de sa clémence légendaire et sa capacité à donner sa confiance à qui la mérité. Tout en écrivant, je riais intérieurement en pensant à moi et ses énormes fautes de jugement et surtout à _Servilus _qu'il avait sans doute toujours trop mal jugé. Tiens peut être que si je faisais amis amis avec le directeur je réussirai à empêcher une des plus grosse #?¤$£!§ qu'il est jamais faites dans le domaine de l'éducation: nommer Severus Snape directeur de la maison de Serpentard (quoique que le rôle lui allait à ravir) ou tout bonnement d'avoir fait rentrer Snape dans le corps professoral...

Ah Ah pff pathetique. Oui tout à fait pathétique, on pourrait croire que j'en suis jaloux... Mais qu'est ce que je serais content de lui faire montrer la prochaine photo de la promotion 1975-1976 lorsque je serai de retour! J'imagine la tête qu'il ferait s'il me redécouvrait, moi DANIEL O'BriaNs, le talentueux professeur de DFCM, qu'il l'avait fait tant trimer à l'époque. AHAHA Là je me sentais d'or et déjà mieux.

_Vous commencerez le plus tôt possible. _Littéralement cela signifiait que je devais commencer le boulot dès demain. J'allais devoir faire appel à mes capacités d'improvisation. J'espérai seulement que le mercredi n'était pas une journée trop lourde et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il y aurait une infime chance que je ne me taperai pas la classe des 7 éme année pour commencer...

J'avais deux trois bricoles à régler avant de plier bagages. j'avais prévu de m'acheter un balai entre autre. C'est clair que tout balai que je pouvais acquérir en 1975 n'équivaudrai jamais au fameux éclair de feu mais je comptais en obtenir un pas mal du tout sans compter quelques modifications qui jetterai de la poudre aux yeux. _Le Sirius Star, le balai qui vous permet de vous fondre dans les étoiles... _Je comptais leur en mettre plein les yeux à tout ses petits collégiens qui allaient me faire #bip toute l'année et en particulier aux maraudeurs. Une petite démonstration de ce qu'est un vrai vol leur ferait voir des étoiles, sans prétention ;).

En fin de soirée, après avoir fait un bon tour à Pré-au-lard, en passant par Fleury et Bott, Quidditch Mania, l'Apothicaire et la ménagerie Magique, j'étais littéralement crevé. J'avais fait le plein chez Gringott et j'avais pris un malin plaisir à dilapider autant de fric que je pouvais, le seul hic dans cette joie que j'éprouvais, c'était que je savaiiiiiiis, tout au fonnnnnnnd de moi, que je ne verrai jamais la tête que tirerai mon père lorsqu'il s'apercevrai que son héritage disparaissait, D.ieu seul sait où et de quelle façon... :soupir: Ce genre de pensée me foutais le cafard. C'est le genre de truc qui terni mon poil. Transition: C'est pour ça que j'ai pris l'initiative de m'acheter un produit revitalisant. Bon d'accord c'est pour matou, j'ai trouvé que ça, le choix pour les Animagi est restreint voir inexistant. faut pas croire qu'ils vont tirer une gammes pour six ou sept malheureux sorciers (qui soit dit en passant doivent leur transformation à une étude acharnée, pff, pourraient faire un effort les fournisseurs et chercheurs, où va le monde, à ce moment là j'aurai du avoir l'idée d'une reconversion pour faciliter la vie des animagi mais je n'en fis rien parce que je n'avais pas que ça à faire.)Bref, McGo devait avoir un fournisseur particulier, faudrait qu'on en parle tout les deux. ( le fait qu'on serait obliger d'en parler, tout les deux, seul à seul, me refroidit quelque peu).

En tout les cas j'avais fait l'acquisition du dernier modèle en vente sur le marché des Balais, l'Etoile Filante, on va dire que c'est le prototype de l'eclair de feu avec la technologie d'il y a 20 ans. Dommage que je faisais pas partie de l'équipe technique qui avait contribué à l'élaboration de l'Eclair de Feu. Ça m'aurai été vachement utile. J'avais du faire appel à ma propre expérience pour améliorer quelque peu ses fonctionnalités. Le boulot que j'avais fait chez Astres et Comètes pendant mes études d'aurors servait enfin!

Finalement, en arrivant ici, en moins de trois jours, j'étais arrivé à remplir une caisse de 4m cubes ce qui représentait un véritable exploit parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais d'ordinaire rien à mettre dans ma caisse. Je jetais dedans toutes les fringues que j'avais acheté, le balai, les bouquins, mes futurs cours et toutes les choses que j'avais jugées utiles.

Je pris fermement dans les mains la réplique de la carte du Maraudeur que j'avais passablement élaborée la veille et respirait un bon coup. Je devais absolument faire quelque chose pour régler le groooooooooooooos gros problème qui pointait sur le tableau de Bord: la carte affichait depuis la veille l'étiquette "Sirius Black" là où je me trouvais (j'avais ajouté la partie Pré-au-lard pour une plus grande optimisation de ces fonctions) ce qui signifiait que quoique je fasse, sur cette présente carte, cela ne changerai rien sur les QUATRE exemplaires des QUATRES maraudeurs. Autrement dit j'étais pratiquement out avant d'entrer dans la partie. ( problème aussi de résolution future pour l'auteur). Me laissant aller à un élan de frustration, je jetai le manuscrit dans la valise et plongea la tête la première dans le lit. Après avoir connu pendant tant d'année la rudesse de ma paillasse puis les ressorts rouillés du lit de ma mère, le bruit mat que faisait le lit de l'auberge résonnait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Et cette mélodie aussi douce fut elle, resta synonyme de nuit trop courte. Voila, il était 7 h du mat, pas rasé, pas habillé, ventre vide et je devais bouger ma carcasse pour me traîner jusqu'au château. J'allais faire fasse à mon passé, mon présent et peut être mon avenir.

Après m'être préparé et avoir régler mes frais je pris le chemin du bahut, j'étais pas trop préssé, stréssé peut être. C'était un sentiment différent de la veille, je me sentais bien parce que j'étais sur alors d'avoir le poste mais là c'était pas pareil: Situation différente, je n'avais aucune idée de l'impression que je ferai aux élèves et mes souvenirs étaient bien trop floue... De toute manière à l'époque quand nous avions un nouveau prof de DFCCM notre comportement était toujours le même, on foutait le boxons en cours. PAF ca allait changer. Sirius décoiffe.

J'arrivais au portes du Château. Deux bonnes bouffées d'air pur et on pousse les portes. Poudlard me VOICI !

**NdA** : Merci à tout les rewieveurs et aux lecteurs silencieux qui ont suivit le précèdent chapitre et celui-ci.

**Réponse au Rewiew :**

Rebecca- Black : **_C'est super bon! _**Tu es une Black ? Du coté d'Andromeda j'espère ;) merci pour ta rewiew, en plus tu as l'honneur d'être ma première rewieuveuse, ou plutôt j ai eut l'honneur de t'avoir en première rewieuveuse…

Lilyana : **_C bien ! a la suite ! _**MerChi, la voici cette suite. Et merci pour la rewiew parce que même si elle est courte je sais ce que tu en pense :D

Bandit12 : : **_Tu es fan de Sirius? Alors on devrait bien s'entendre _** **_Je trouve ta fic merveilleuse(p-t car Sirius reste en vie ' )  
Je t'ordonnes de faire le prochain chapitre très vite...heu/...si tu veux bien évidemment '  
Courage, vivement la suite et bravo _**et bien oui, je suis partisane de ce qu'on appel le Comité de Résurrection de Sirius et contre toute atteinte à sa mémoire ( d'ailleurs je lui ai érigé un mémorial (http/siriusfan.c.la ) Jamais j'aurai tué Sirius, alors je vais essayer de le faire un peu revivre ici et j'espère que tu apreciera l'histoire et que tu continuera à me lire. Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, c'est quelque chose d'essentiel d'avoir des commentaire pour moi, sinon j'ai l'impression que mon boulot n'aura servi à personne, et même si je sais grâce au nouveau système de combien de personne sont passé sur cette histoire, je ne connais pas e nombre de personne qui sont resté jusqua à l a fin du chapitre… merci encore

Yazoo-Soma : _**Wouah elle est super ton histoire Vivement la suite!   
Bonne idée que tu as eu!** _Je suis vraiment contente que l'idéee te plaise aussi, c'était le but , ( stratégie de ciblage) non je rigole, le sujet me plaisait alors je me suis lancé parce que je suis une fan incontournable de Sirius…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'HP est l'entière propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner Bros, je ne fais aucun profit sur ce texte. Tout les persos lui appartiennent hormis le contenu de ce présent texte.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour les personnes qui suivent mon autre fic '' Après tout le soleil se lèvera encore demain…'' mettant en scène Lily et les Maraudeurs, je vous informe que le 6 éme chapitre sera en ligne pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas été très inspirée ces derniers temps mais je vais me prendre en main. Je remercie d'ailleurs, en attendant les RAR, toutes les personnes qui ont l'éternelle patience de me suivre.

**Publicité : **un peu d'égocentrisme : le référencement et ect… ni fait rien alors je viens à la source, là on l'on trouve le plus de fan : si vous etes fan de ce cher Sirius faites un tour sur mon site http/siriusfan.c.la il est tout nouveau et il a besoin de vouuuuus pour percer dans le monde très sélectif du Web, alors je compte sur vous pour faire du bouche à oreille…

**Résumé **: _L'histoire commence la fin du 5 éme tome. Lorsque Sirius traverse le voile, il se passe quelque chose que peu de personnes n'ont envisagés…_

**Chapitre précedent : ** Poudlard. Eté 1976. Après un entretien avec Albus Dumbledore, Daniel O'Brians aka Sirius Black est sur d'obtenir le poste de prof de DCFM. Il s'apprête à pénétrer dans le château.

Je pénétrais ainsi dans l'antre de ce qui allait vite devenir mon terrain de jeu, un parcours semait de d'embûches auxquelles je devrais résister! j'allais devoir me mettre un patch pour ne pas trop parler;) Je traversais le grand parc, reprenant le même chemin que l'avant-veille, espérant sans doutes rencontrer de nouveaux les ''les sirènes du lac''. Pourtant, malgré le temps interminable que je mis pour traverser la distance qui séparais le portail des grands portes du château, je ne vis rien, ni une cascade de cheveux auburn ou bruns… Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, j'en déduisais que les cours avaient déjà débutaient et que leur assiduité ne leur faisait toujours pas défaut….

Lorsque enfin j'aperçu les grandes portes du Hall je l'a vu prise d'assaut parce qu'il semblait être une flopée de jeunes élèves euphoriques, sans doute grâce à un gros trou dans leur emploi du temps et si à leur age ils étaient assez mature pour être reconnaissant, ils devaient être à ce moment là, entrain de remercier les révisions des exams, l'assiduité des profs à vouloir perfectionner les connaissances de leurs élèves, les dates d'exam et pour remonter encore plus loin: l'éducation nationale et les examinateurs qui déjà se préparer à interroger leurs camarades de cinquième et septième année et sans doutes qu'ils en oubliaient leurs exams… On leur pardonnera.

Subissant la pression de la masse d'élèves, j'arrivais difficilement jusqu'au grand hall, je me faufilais jusqu'aux escaliers. Arrivais en haut, j'entrepris de me diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore puisque je n'avais pas encore étais reçu, j'étais d'ailleurs étonnais que le Directeur n'est pas envoyé Mc Gonagall ou quelqu'un d'autre pour me recevoir.

J'envoyai _Maraudeurs _à la gargouille et attendis qu'elle daigne me laisser passer mais rien n'y fis. Ce qui m'étonna fortement. Je m'acharnai à déblatérer toutes choses susceptibles de constituer un mot de passe fiable, du moins dans le sens dont l'entendais Dumbledore.

Etonnais qu'on me laissa choire devant la gargouille de Dumbledore je pris le chamin inverse pour me diriger vers ce qui me semblait être, du moins à mon époque la salle des profs. Le château semblait désert, seul la grande salle semblait être effervescence. Alors que je rasais les murs,je n'entendais pas même les démonstrations des profs ni même le grincement de la craie sur le tableau noir. Je me voyais mal faire une entrée dans la grande salle avant même que Dumby ne m'annonça. Si vous voyez une marque d'irrespect dans cette appellation, peut être que vous vous ne vous trompez pas. Dumbledore est quelqu'un de bien, un homme fort d'esprit et certains vous diront un homme de confiance. Mais pour moi, il est juste un homme qui connu par sa sagesse a commis autant d'erreur que tout autre, ne dit on pas que l'erreur est humaine? Dumbledore n'est pas une exception, je crois que jeune, avoir cru qu'il était incapable de commettre une faute à été ma plus grande erreur parceque le moment venu je n'ai pas su voir, quee ma parole contre la sienne, si sage et mesurée ne vaudrait rien alors que j'avais raison. Il ne m'avait jamais été d'aucun secours. C'est donc comme ça, _Dumby_, que je l'appelais souvent, même si temporellement je n'avais à ce moment là aucune raison de le surnommer de la sorte. Avoir atterri ici et accepter ma situation ne signifiait pas que je devais oublier mon passé, ou plutôt le futur de mon autre moi qui se trouvait quelque part dans cette immense forteresse.

La porte de la salle des profs était entre ouverte, je n'eu pas à trouver de mots de passe où à attendre que quelqu'un en sorte ou y rentre. Je poussais donc doucement a porte déjà entrebâillée et je fus accueillis par un _Experliamus _sanglant, puis littéralement propulser contre la rambarde des escaliers et une seconde plus tard j'étais suspendu dans les air, me retenant d'une main et cherchant ma baguette de l'autre. Ma parole c'est des malades ici. Je serai loin d'oublier l'acccueil. Chaleureux qu'il me disait Dumby, tu parles de confiance à avoir! Le visage de Joshua Edgecombes, professeur de Duel de 1967 à 1977 à Poudlard dit Obi Wan et qui participa à la grande Bataille de la Baie des Scrouts à Pétard se pencha au-dessus de moi. Son visage encore jeune et chevalin me scrutait. Cette homme qui avait toujours suscitait du temps où j'étais élève le regard des damoiselles, par son faciès superbe et ses yeux violets, avait cette fois une tête des mauvais jours, traits tirés, des cernes qui lui donnait un visage de panda et des balafres encore saignantes lui barrait le visage. Je fus étonné de l'avoir reconnu et aussi longtemps que dura cette confrontation oculaire je doutais qu'il me prenne pour un ennemi. Lorsqu'il aperçu ma baguette sortie, il pointa la sienne fermement en ma direction et se mis en position de combat. Faut dire que n'il ne me surestimer ni il ne me sous-estimer puisque dans la position où je me trouvais, il faut dire pas du tout avantageuse, lui il se mettait tout bonnement en position de Duel. Dans sa tête, tout être humain qui venait de se faire propulser contre un mur de pierre, se déboîtant la colonne vertébrale ( bon j'exagère un peu je vous l'accorde) et passant par dessus une rampe d'escalier, suspendu à une centaine du sol était capable, suspendu à une main de faire un double salto et d'atterrir devant lui, baguette en main et le verbe dans la main pour lui assener un bon sortilège. Hum, j'acceptais alors une option plus fiable pour mon cas, pas parceque j'avais des rhumatismes ou un truc similaire, juste parce que j'étais beaucoup plus sur du résultat. Transplaner … alors que vos pieds ne touchent pas même le sol et assez dangereux, mais après tout j'étais Sirius Black, et mes capacités ne me faisaient jamais défaut. Sans prétention aucune.

Trois seconde plus tard, l'effort de concentration en plus, je me tenais debout devant lui, droit, même si j'avais le dos quelque peu endoloris baguette en main. Est ce que je devais me présenter: "_Salut Daniel O'Brians, nouveau professeur de DCFM déteste les mangemorts, ne porte pas la marque, bon d'accord, la cape noir et ma tête de detérré peuvent porter à confusion mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est parce que dans une autre vie j'ai passé 12 ans en prison, mais sinon je suis un homme de confiance, tu peux baisser ta baguette. Tu permet que je te tutoie?"_ Hum, nan ce n'était peut être pas la meilleur solution. Je décidais alors de jouer franc jeu, jouer sur ma carte glamour ne me servirai en rien avec Edgecombes, il fallait que je le manipule en attendant que du renfort arrive. Tout de même je n'étais pas si nul pour la manipulation ni pour détourner l'attention des gens, après tout j'avais encore du sang de Maraudeurs dans les veines, Azkaban ne m'avait pas tout prit.

- Je cherche Dumbledore lançais je presque innocemment.

- Bien sur c'est ca qu'on vous apprend à votre séminaire de mangemort? Jeter la pierre dans le trou? asséna t-il faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses mains comme un samouraï ferai tourner son sabre. J'ai jamais former des petites frappes comme vous mais si je peux te donner un conseil, avant de jeter la pierre, il faudrait creuser le trou. Vos instructeurs vous apprennent les méthodes de torture ou vous faites ça à la barbare, sur le tas, de l'impro?

- En vérité pour être franc, de là où je viens, on apprend à viser juste pour pouvoir attraper sa gamelle et recevoir son salaire. au moment où je lâchais ça je me demandais déjà quel jeu j'etais entrain de lui mimer., vous etes entrain de me demandais de vous lancer des impardonnables?

- Je suis sure que vous en connaissez d'autre beaucoup plus dangereux mais savez vous les lancez?

Il se foutez de moi ou quoi? Si j'étais du coté des forces du mal et que j'étais face à lui avec le même discours et que j'étais si performant que je le suis, je l'aurai déjà castré.

- J'aurai put m'y essayais si je n'avais pas des obligations pressante, en l'occurrence, parler à Dumbledore. _ouf un peu plus et Dumby m'échappais, ca aurai pas fait trés fiable comme prof, surtout que j'appelais en général Voldemort par Voldy ça pouvait portait à confusion. Vous me direz que mettre Dumbledore et Voldemort sur la même échelle ce n'étais pas une attitude à avoir, on en pouvait pas même comparait les deux hommes, même si on savait, du moins avant que la prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort ne se réalise, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pied du mur. Enfin, on va pas épiloguer sur ça, de toute manière, parler de ces deux hommes c'est toujours du temps perdu,surtout dans la situation actuelle. Parce que même si mon accoutrement pouvait porter à confusion dans un esprit totalement détraqué ( il allait me falloir un relookage alors), il était bizarre que l'on m'accueil de lma sorte, s'il pensait que j'étais un des partisans de Voldy et que j'zai pu m'introduire dans le château est monté sans rencontrer personnes jusqu'ici il devait se passait quelque chose dans le château. Super, ça commence bien._

- En un autre temps, ceux qui s'autoproclamer Seigneur de la Boucherie savaient choisir leurs partisans, on pourrait croire que le choix est restreint, peut être bien que ça signifie que la Lumière l'emportera bientôt sur la noirceur qui ombrage notre monde... Pff, il se flanque de lâches et naïfs subalternes, mais où va donc le microcosme des mangemorts? lança t'il sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

- A ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas plus de cran que moi, je croyais que ceux qui se vanter de pouvoir se mesurer à Voldy serai assez fort pour prononcer son nom, qu'en dites vous?

Il me jaugea du regard, évaluant mes paroles et leur fiabiliité. Je suis sur que le _"Voldy "_avait fait de l'effet.

Ce petit jeu m'amusait bien mais ça prenait du temps et apparemment ils avaient besoin de deux forces supplémentaires en bas. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette confrontation et annonçait la couleur. Je n'eu pas besoin de grands artifices pour y parvenir et mon salut fut due à l'intervention plus que bienvenue de McGo.

-Edgecombes! hulula t'elle Nan mais je rêve, on vous attend en renfort, vous voulez qu'on se fasse écraser par cette bande de neuvropathe? elle posa enfin son regard sur moi et ses yeux occillerent entre Edgecombes et moi. Joshua lui faisait les gros yeux comme pour dire: _Mais regard, je ne perd pas mon temps, je suis entrain de discuter avec un sympathisant voldemorien! _Mais vous faites quoi? Ne me dites pas que vous tenez en joue votre collègue?

- Mon collègue vous dites?

- Le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Joshua. Je vous présente Mr

- Daniel O'Brians

- Maintenant trêve de gaminerie, on descend dans la grande Salle, ils sont en masse et ils terrorisent tout le monde.

Comme premier contact c'était fracassant surtout si on tiens compte que Edgecombes et O'Brians étaient toujours flanqués ensemble dans le passé, même qu'ils paraissaient très amicaux, peut être par leur statut de professeur et par le fait qu'ils enseignaient des matières similaires. Alors qu'on dévalait les escaliers à la manière d'une chute en luge (hormis McGo qui se tenait droite et qui faisait vrombir le sol par sa vitesse de marche), Edgecombes ne cessait pas de m'envoyer des regards semi interrogateur semi meurtrier, faut dire que je lui avait fait de l'effet.

Nan mais aussi, débarquer un jour d'attaque, il fallait le faire. Peut être que c'était juste un test pour évaluer mes capacités en DCFM. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui me titiller, quelque chose de louche et de pas normal. Pourquoi, lorsque je m'étais réveillé ce matin, je ne m'étais pas souvenu que ce jour serai spécial, et qu'il y aurait une bataille? Est ce qu'il y avait une infime chance ou plutôt malchance pour que je ne sois pas tombé dans le passé mais dans un univers parallèle? A présent je doutais que mon arrivée par le voile ai déclenché toutes ses choses, peut être même que les mangemorts qui animaient la grande salle n'étaient pas ceux de cette année là mais ceux de mon époque...Tant de questionnement pour une flopée d'enflures. Pathétique.

On se diriger vers la salle communicante à la grande Salle, celle dont les élèves ne franchissaient qu'une unique fois le seuil, le jour de leur première entrée à Poudlard, avant de poser le Choixpeau sur leur tête. Ainsi on accéda facilement à la grande salle et McGo prit grand soin de sceller la porte. Le tumulte regnait au sein de la grande Salle. Professeurs et Septièmes année se mesuraient aux Mangemorts tandis que le reste des élèves observer l'action depuis la bulle protectrice. Leur entrée fut remarqué de tous, autant les mangemorts les calculés, autant les élèves étaient étonné de voir un inconnu qui ''APPAREMENT ressemblerai à un mangemort'' du coté du corps professoral et les combattants heureux d'avoir du renfort de qualité.

Je dois dire que lorsque j'aperçu une tête rousse et les Maraudeurs à l'intérieur de la bulle, je fus à la fois rassuré et d'un autre coté motivé, parce que j'étais là pour les protéger, et puis il fallait faire bonne impression ;)

Alors je me suis propulser au centre de la Bataille, canardant ces malotrus comme ils le méritaient. Pendant un instant j'ai songé à l'avant veille alors que je combattais au coté de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'avais l'impression d'y être retourné. j'avais aussi le sentiment de revivre. Pas que ma vie d'avant se résumer à me battre, ma vie n'était pas une succession d'affrontements et de face à face, mais j'étais libre et je pouvais participer activement à la lutte plus qu'a tout autre moment et qu'en tout autre endroit. Je n'étais pas oppresser par un quelqu'onques étau, j'étais libre d'agir et au moins,ici, Dumbledore m'encourager , lorsque je m'étais retrouvé dos à dos avec lui, il m'avait apostrophé puis lancé d'une voix qu'il voulait calme mais où trahissait ce pic d'adrénaline qui l'animé un _''Enfin, nous vous attendions, essayer de tenir debout jusqu'a la fin de la bataille, nous pourrions peut être passer à table et vous présenter'' ._ Je regardais autour de moi et j'apercevais des corps à terre, certains n'étaient que blessé et ils essayaient de se traîner dans la zone protégée tandis que d'autres se relevaient. Alors mon regard se posa sur le corps d'un jeune homme à la barbe naissante, il avait sans doute 18 ans et serré encore dans sa main sa baguette, du sang coulait de sa bouche et avec déjà formé une riviere pourpre autour de sa tête. Il était mort. Je me souvins alors de Dave Goujon qui était mort pendant notre cinquième année, mais bizarrement je ne me souvenais pas de cette journée. C'était flou dans ma tête. Je ne me souvenais pas. En tout les cas, il était mort et quand je levais le regard vers la bulle protectrice j'aperçu Sirius, enfin moi, je le fixais. Alors, jetant un regard circulaire sur ma position, je me baissa pour lui fermer ses yeux, une dernière fois. A peine eus je le temps de me retourner qu'une raclure de fond de chaudron de Mangemorts me sauta dessus et m'envoya valser à travers la grande salle. J'atterris sur la table des Serpentard et le Doloris qu'il m'avait envoyé fit me fit trembler, la table et moi. Manque de chance, ladite table se trouvait juste à coté de la bulle, tout les élèves avaient le regard posait sur moi. Super comme première impression, excellent même. Alors que le sortilège m'animait encore de spasmes fulgurants, je pris sur moi et je me releva d'un bond, surprenant d'ailleurs cet abruti qui pensait que son sortilège m'aurai mis à plat.

Alors commença une bataille déchaînée entre cet adversaire qui puait la magie noire à plein nez et ma tendre personne. Au bout de cinq minutes, il était hors jeu et à terre, je m'abaissais de nouveau pour décagouler mon adversaire et découvrir le visage sibyllin de ma cousine, Bellatrix. Je lui cracha à la figure. Elle le méritait, juste pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Franck ou plutôt ce qu'elle allait faire et qui entrenerai la degenerescence des cellules nerveuses de Mm Mère Londubat pour finalement la transformer en grand-mère folle et paranoïaque. Je lui avais rendu la monnaie de sa pièce pour l'avant-veille. Alors que je relevais la tête, je rencontrais de nouveau le regard de Sirius qui me fixait, elle et moi. Si j'avais voulu être en de bon terme avec lui je crois que j'avais tapé fort, c'est legenre d'action que j'aurai apprécier.

La plupart des mangemorts étaient KO et les derniers combattants achevés leur proie. Le film diaphane qui entourai la masse d'élève vacilla puis s'estompa enfin, les libérant.

Dumbledore vint me serrer la main et Edgecombes m'incendia des yeux. Puis tout à coup la salle se mit en effervescence, la pression qui enserrait l'ensemble des personnes présentes sembla s'affaisser, et on entendait déjà les hurlements qui se mêlaient aux pleurs. Beaucoup avait perdu ce soir un proche, un ami, un camarade.

Soudainement je me souvins de quelque chose. Les élèves que j'avais rencontré en rentrant dans le château étaient sorties et ils se dirigeaient sûrement vers le parc. S'ils avaient été poursuivis par des mangemorts ils auraient sûrement été entraîné vers la foret interdite, on allait tout droit vers un désastre.

Je me retournai vers Dumbledore et lui intima mes doutes. Il rassembla le corps professoral et les quelques volontaires opérationnels qui resté et leur décrivit notre but.

La nuit serai longue.

**NdA**: Ceux qui attentivement lu le chapitre, me feront remarqué, s'il prenne le temps me laisser un message, que j'ai commis une erreur qui pourrai être démontrai en prenant soin de lire L'histoire de Poudlard, alors moi je vous donnerai la réponse dans le chapitre suivant.

Le quatrième chapitre se déroulera dans la même soirée et plusieurs persos seront au coeur de l'action, Sirius, Edgecombes et entre autre, les maraudeurs.

**Avis**:

J'aimerai avoir plusieurs avis sur les questions suivantes

1) Voulez-vous un Point de vue Maraudeur / Sirius

2) La longueur des chapitres vous convient-elle?

J'essaierai d'être régulière dans mes updates et ne pas vous faire trop attendre, un chapitre toute les semaines ou au maximum deux, mais le 4 eme chapitre sera poster un fois que j'aurai écrit le 6 éme chapitre de _"Apres tout le soleil se lèvera encore ..."_ ( faut aussi que je fasse de dissert de SES)

**Message Collectif:**

Merci à tout les lecteurs et Rewieveurs pour vos messages qui même s'ils n'étaient pas en nombre m'ont touché. Appel au lecteur silencieux, faites vous connaître !

**Fan de Sirius:**

PUB: http/siriusfan.c.la mon site entièrement consacré au perso principal de cette fic avec: forum, fan fics, fan arts, fan listing et etc...

**RAR**: Lilyana : **_Allé ... je vais te faire une plus longue reviews cette fois ... ( je sais je sais , je suis trop gentille ... ;) ) !_** Je te remercie ma chère pour tant d'attention ! Ca fait plaisir ;)  
**_alors c'est toujours bien !_** Vois la suite, j'espère qu'elle est encore mieux, bon d'accord je fini sur un phrase qui ne constitue pas une très grande chute digne de ce nom mais… **_( surtout quand ta fic me ser de pose , quand je fai ma disserte d'histoir ...) ! _**Je crois que c'est une des choses qui peut me faire le plus plaisir : me dire que ma fic ai put servir à égayer ton temps entre une première partie et une seconde ! Ça représente bcp pour moi d'être lu pdt un moment si poignant, la rédaction d'une disserte, qui plus est d'histoire ;)

**_Ton histoir est original ( encore jamais lu , une fic ou sirius se retrouve progeté au temps des maraudeurs par le voile ! ) ! De plus jaime bien ta fasson décrire ... je te garde ( je te tue pas tou de suite ! LOL ) !_** Merci beaucoup j'apprécie ta gratitude, c'est très gentil de me laisser en vie, ça me permettra d'écrire la suite ;) hehe ! en tout les cas j'espère que tu sera encore de la partie pour le chapitre suivant ! Bisous

Rebecca-Black : **_Euh po vraiment du coté d'Andromeda... plutôt sang pur 100 lool HUMM _**Ah si tu me dit 100 pure premium, je te crois, de toute manière, Toujours Pur du coté de chez les black ;) **_j'parie ke sirius et sirius au début sa sra pas la joie pakils sont trop pareil ou au contraire sa va être l'amour fou (côté psychique pas amoureux)_** Pour la relation Sirius/ Sirius je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, de toute manière au début, les maraudeurs, malgré les événements qui vont se dérouler dans le chapitre qui va suivre, agiront comme en bon Maraudeur et Sirius Senior le sait puisqu'il s'en rappel : méfiance, recherche, blague et ect… Merchi pour ta rewiew ça m'a fait vachement plaisir ! puis si tu es véritablement fan de Sirius, je sais que je me répète mais je le retape, passe sur mon site, du moins laisse juste un ptit message sur le livre d'or ou inscris toi à la fan list pour témoigner ton appartenance au Cénacle de Sirius ;) ( http/siriusfan.c.la/)

Yazoo Soma:  **_Bienvenue dans le club, moi aussi je suis une GRANDE fan de Sirius..._** AH! Fan de Sirius! Alors tu fais déjà partie de la grande famille qui est la mienne ( ( http/siriusfan.c.la/ ;) )hehe **_Ah Vivement la suite, j'espère qu'elle viendra vite _** Vois tu la suite est là et j'espère bien que j'ecrirai le chapitre suivant bientôt, parce que de toute manière j'ai tout en tête, à l'origine le chapitre suivant devait ne faire qu'un avec ce chapitre là, mais bon j'avais un peu la flemme et j'avais un problème de coordination, pourtant je savais déjà tout ce que je voulais dire et j'avais déjà écrit certains dialogues entre Edgecombes et Sirius…**_ En tout cas, j'ai bien hâte de voir comment vont réagir les Maraudeurs devant leur nouveau prof de DCFM! _**On va voir comment ça se passe dans le chapitre suivant, il va ya avoir de l'interaction ;) **_Bon Courage pour la suite ! _** merchi ! moi aussi c'est ce que je me souhaite tout les jours ;)

Lisou52 : **_c'est un excellent début de fic et j'ai hâte de lire la suite _**Bienvenue Lisou dans ma régie de Rewiews ;) pas très remplie mais conséquentes ;) je suis contente que ces deux aperçus t'ai plus et j'espère que tu continuera de me suivre !

Merci pour vos messages ! N'oubliez que c'est un accélérateur de postage et de motivation, un véritable générateur de fiction ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'HP est l'entière propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner Bros, je ne fais aucun profit sur ce texte. Tout les persos lui appartiennent hormis le contenu de ce présent texte.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour les personnes qui suivent mon autre fic '' Après tout le soleil se lèvera encore demain…'' mettant en scène Lily et les Maraudeurs, je vous informe que le 6 éme chapitre sera en ligne pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas été très inspirée ces derniers temps mais je vais me prendre en main. Je remercie d'ailleurs, en attendant les RAR, toutes les personnes qui ont l'éternelle patience de me suivre.

**Publicité : **un peu d'égocentrisme : le référencement et ect… ni fait rien alors je viens à la source, là on l'on trouve le plus de fan : si vous etes fan de ce cher Sirius faites un tour sur mon site http/siriusfan.c.la il est tout nouveau et il a besoin de vouuuuus pour percer dans le monde très sélectif du Web, alors je compte sur vous pour faire du bouche à oreille…

**Résumé **: _L'histoire commence la fin du 5 éme tome. Lorsque Sirius traverse le voile, il se passe quelque chose que peu de personnes n'ont envisagés…_

**Chapitre précedent : **Sirius est enfin rentré à Poudlard mais ca commence assez mal, une bande mangemort occupe les lieux, ce qui préoccupe fortement Sirius, puisque outre le combat qu'il a à mener, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne se souvient pas de cette journée…

Nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite dans le parc, qui semblait entierement vide. Si la situation presente n'était pas telle qu'elle était et si les personnes que nous aurions rencontré n'auraient pas été mis au courant des evenements qui venaient de se derouler au sein même de Poudlard, ils auraient pensé que c'etait un bien étrange cortège.

Dumbledore, impassible menait la marche, à ses cotés Edgecombe et McGonagall. Tout ceux qui composé le cortége portaient sur eux les traces de la bataille, et elles se voyaient aussi sur les visages. Les larmes qu'ils avaient versé leur avait creusé de profonds sillons le long de leurs joues rougies par le froid.

Je me situais au milieu de la troupe, gardant un œil sur les élèves qui avaient décider de nous rejoindre pour nous aider dans notre recherche. Hagrid, avec con imposante stature fermait la marche, menaçant.

Nous savions, pour sur que le salut des élèves, s'il devait venir, ne viendrait que par nous. Comment une bande de gamin de 11 ans pourrait se défendre contre un horde mangemorts assoiffés de sang du fait de la volonté du régicide de leur maître, Voldemort.

Serait il possible de les ramener à bon port sans aucunes nouvelles pertes? N'avions nous pas assez perdu cette nuit là? Je ne me sentais pas comme un inconnu non concerné par ces faits, je n'étais pas seulement arrivé ici dans la journée, j'avais vécu ici, avec ces gens et l'ensemble que nous formions m'était cher.

Toujours est il, que malgré tout, cette épreuve dont on ne pouvait pas encore parler au passé, permettrait à tout le monde de pouvoir se situer et de s'apprécier les un les autres à leur juste valeur pour ce qu'ils auraient fait cette nuit, et d'honorer ceux qui avait péris.

Point de Vue Sirius/ James externe omniscient

-Nan mais tu l'a entendu ce trouillard de Queudver? même pas il ose se lever pour nous aider, nan mais des fois je me pose des questions, c'est pas un jeux, c'est al guerre!

-Tu sais Sirius, je crois que c'est une bonne raison pour qu'il reste auprès de Rem's et des autres, avec les préfets. C'est pas comme s'il était capable de s'en sortir tout seul, dans ce genre de mission il faut être sur que son partenaire peut se débrouiller seul si l'on doit se séparer ou bien si l'un des deux par plus tôt que prévu!

-Laisse moi rire, ce que tu viens de dire c'est du n'importe quoi! Comme si, que moi Sirius Black, je serai capable de te laisser seul, tu réfléchis des fois James? Tu as un moteur de balai à la place du cerveau ou quoi?

-Sirius je vois juste les choses en face, on est pas éternel et surtout quand on est capable de quitter une bonne bulle protectrice pour aller au secours d'une Jeune Damoiselle!

-Arrête, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu dis, si je me suis lever, c'est pas pour elle, c'est juste pour ce qu'elle représente.

-Ouais ton idéal, ton vrai amour, ta destinée, ta vie, la future mère de tes enfants!

-N'importe quoi Jamesie, tu dis que des conneries, c'est juste une prêfete et elle représente l'autorité.

C'est ce que lui répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Pourtant tout les deux n'étaient pas aussi décontracté qu'ils essayaient de le montrer à l'autre. Ils avançaient d'un pas rapide dans la longue procession pour essayer de ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Il faisait chaud sous la cape d'invisibilité, et James avait tres mal à la tête, il s'était battu avec un serpentard avant la bataille, Rockwood lui avait crié haut et fort qu'il ne resterait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre au '' Sang de Bourbe '' de Poudlard parce que son maitre allait bientôt s'en occuper, sentant son entourage ( qui se résumait à une personne, sa chère Lily qui elle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon) menaçait il s'était vite énervé et lui avait asséné plein de sortilège, et l'affront c'était soldé par une fin laborieuse pour le jeune rudolphis rockwood et par un ticket pour l'infirmerie… Tout ça pour dire que s'il était là, maintenant c'était exclusivement pour Sirius, et pour son amour propre aussi, au grand jamais il n'aurait voulu que quelqu'un ose dire qu'il aurait refuser d'aller au secours d'une bandes d'enfants impubères, il était James Potter après tout.

Il faisait chaud sous la cape d'invisibilité et ils venaient de pénétrer dans la foret interdite, leurs pieds s'embourbaient déjà dans le sol terreux et poreux qui recouvrait la lisière de la foret. Ils avaient tellement chaud que l'idée que voulait proposer Sirius, enlever la cape d'invisibilité, n'aurait pas été refuser si seulement il avait eut le temps d'en parler. Car avant même qu'ils ne comprennent d'où venait la trahison, ils venaient d'être démasqué, et devant eux se tenait, menaçant et imposant, l'homme qui ne connaissait pas encore et qu'ils avaient déjà surnommé ''l'heureux ami de Edgecombe'', pour la jovialité très prononcé qu'ils avaient manifesté tout deux lors des nombreuses confrontations où ils s'étaient donné en spectacle depuis qu'ils avaient tout deux penetrer dans la grande Salle.

L'inconnu les toisé de haut, ils semblaient les sonder.

- Très sympa comme moyen de transport, on en fait plus de tel de nos jours lanca t-il abruptement.

POV Sirius (interne)

La langue de mon ami Jamesie semblait s'être lié, ils ne disaient rien. Ca faisait dix minutes que je les avait repéré, on distinguait leur trace de paas depuis neuf kilometres ainsi que les feuilles mortes qui avancée sur le sentier toute seule, allant de l'avant sans jamais toucher le sol, comme emporté par un vent qui soufflerait verticalment. Hum, fallait pas pousser les gars!

Je m'étais alors rapproché du tandem et avais tendu l'oreille, pour entendre une parole familliere, ou une situation qi m'aurait rappelé quelque chose, parceque jusqu'ici jeme demandait encore si j'étais reellement tombé dans l'univers qui avait été le miens ou seulement si je n'avais pas modiffié les evvenement, finzlrment, en arriant ici.

Au début, à mon arrivé,j'avais conclut en decouvrant la photo de O'Brian et en notant notre ressemblance que j'étais predestiné à jouer le role de prof ici et ayant connu O'Brians jeune, j'étais sur que c'étais moi. Mais le seul inconvenient, c'est que je mesouvenais en aaucun cas d'une telle journée dans ma mémoire de collegien, et ce n'étaos un souvenir joyeux que les dementors auraient put détruire. Non, je ne me souvenais pas d'une bataille au seiin de Poudlard 1 mois avant les BUSES. Et c'est ce qui me faissait douté. Pourquoi je ne m'en souvanait pas, cela s'était il deja passait? Et surtout, serais je à la hauteur face à cette situation car cette fois ci je n'avais aucune certitude. L'avant veille, j'e m'etais rendu chez Dumblodre sans aucune apprehensin, j'avais dans l'idée que j'étais sur d'avoir le poste, mais là je me mis à douter. Je jouais avec des vies. Indirectement. Je sais je ne suis pas responsable de tout le monde. Mais je crois que doutais fais partie des questionnements de la vie, je n'aborderai pas le terrain philosophique parceque sinon je me perdrai mais ne dit on pas que ne jamais douter rend orgueilleux? Hors je suis mégalo, egocentrique, pretentieux et j'ai sans doute était tres arrogant à une certaine periode de ma vie mais je n'ai jamais été et je ne serai jamais orgueilleux. Point Barre, alors douter n'était peut etre pas une si mauvaise chose...

Reprenons les choses où je les avait laisser: si je ne les avait pas signaler quand je les avait decouvert c'était tout simplement parceque je leur faisais confiance, pour veiller l'un sur l'autre et surtout sur leur capacité fantastiques pour des cinquiemes années, puis à la limite si la situation tournait mal, un cerf et un chien au plein milieu d'une bataille pouvait facilement passer inapercus... De toute maniere nous etions trop loin pour faire demi tour et envoyer quelqu'un pour les ramener était hors de question nous étions juste assez pour tenir front aux mangemorts dont on avait encore qu'une tres vague idée du nombre. Et de toute maniere, deux forces supplementaires n'étaient pas à refuser, puis j'étais là. Il fallait que je me fasse confiance. Car je ne laisserai james quoique ce soit arriver à James ( et surtout à moi ;), moi en deuxieme place, mais ma survie était tres importante, parceque sans moi James ressemblerait sans doute à une loque humaine, un peu comme moi aujourd'hui. Enfin, passons, ne parlons pas de choses facheuses! Plutot crever et meme servir en pature à des manticore ou meme servir de Ratconfortant à ce traitre de Queudver que de laisser seul James une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci je le tenais. Il était devant moi, si seulement je n'avais pas fait preuve d'une maitrise sans borne, j'aurai sans doute laisser exploser ma joie, ou bien je me serai rendu ridicule en fondant litteralement en larme. Vous n'avez pas d'idée de la situation. La derniere fois que j'avais vu mon meilleur ami c'était il y a quinze ans, et il était mort. Froid, et sans vie. Il ne respirait plus, il n'était plus de ce monde. Et moi j'étais seul, et aujourd'hui, que je sois dans mon veritable passé ou dans un passé parallele à celui qui fut le mien, James se trouvait en face de moi, jeune, insouciant et prit en flagrant délit. J'avais donc le droit de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans paraitre insistant.

Mais quand j'avais entendu James faire parler Sirius sur_ une fille qui ne l'avait jamais interrésé et qui ne representée rien pour lui_, j'avais tout de suite compris qu'ils parlaient d'_elle_. Et je ne voyais visiblement pas ce qu'elle venait faire dans la conversation à moins que ce fut le seul sujet qu'est trouvé James pour ''me decontrater", c'était bien lui ça.

- Je croyais que les cinquièmes années étaient censé rester avec les prefets au chateau. lancais je

- Parcequ'on ressemble vraiment à des cinquiemes années?

C'était moi même, enfin ma version jeun's, qui avait sortie cette connerie, ca me faisait du mal de me casser moi même mais fallait bien un debut à tout, pusi un peu d'autoderision est mère de construction...

- Ca se voit à la tête, et aussi à la taille.

Hum, dans le genre sympa, je demande Sirius dans la famille Black. La taille. Très grand complexe de mon jeune ami James. Vi vi. Il avait été choisi comme attrapeur pour sa petite taille avant de montrer des aptitudes particulieres au quidditch, et jusqu'en cinquieme année, il avait toujours était assez petit, 1m 65 environ. Puis l'été suivant, il avait prit, ou il allait prendre vingt centimetres supplementaires. Cet été là, il avait eut une super poussée de fievre, en verité, ça c'était passé la veille de mon arrivée chez lui, quand j'avais débarqué apres une tres grosse altercation familliale. A croire qu'il s'était fait du mouron pour moi inconsciement jusqu'a plafonner jusqu'a 45 de fievre. Et oui, ces 20 centimetres, il me les devait! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me permettais de lui faire la remarque. hehe

Le cortège s'arreta, et on vit arriver vers nous Le directeur ainsi que McGo et Edgecombe. McGo demanda qu'on les ramene sur le champ au chateau, les lèvres pincées et les mains crispées sur sa baguette.

Par contre Dumby fut plus souple il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici et pourquoi ils s'étaient enfoncer si loins avec nous.

- On voulais juste s'assurer Levinas que allait bien.

- Ah! C'est heureux qu'elle soit de la partie, ne vous inquietez pas pour Virgilia, je suis sure qu'elle sera tenir loin de son groupe les mangemorts.

S'adressant à l'ensemble du cortege il dit:

-Réjouissons nous, nous avons un esprit fort de notre cotè dans cette sombre foret et nous avons beaucoup plus de chance de retrouver nos camarades sain et sauf, faisons confiance à Mll Levinas.

AH! Mais oui bien sur, une cinquieme année ''surveillée'' les enfants perdus et ca devait nous ôter toutes peurs de ne retrouver que des cadavres? Bon, ce n'était pas non plus n'importe qu'elle cinquieme année, mais est ce que c'était une raison valable pour minimiser les risques?

Mais enfin que faisait elle parmis des premieres années? Pourquoi Virgilia se trouvait elle en leur compagnie?

- Il est pas question que nous rentrions.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à vous de decider Mr Potter trancha McGo

Mais je crois que les evements qui suivirent deciderent pour elle et pour James et Sirius.

On entendit soudain, des crissements de feuilles et des hurlements. Autour de nous les hibous hululaient, les ... se terraient dans leur trou et les araignées fuyaient. C'était des loups. Des loups-garou. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune.

James etSirius junior

La premiere chose qui leur vint à l'esprit surement en même temps,c'était leur ami, Remus. Est ce qu'on avait pris soin de le mettre à l'abris ( de lui même)? Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la salle, il était au centre entrain d'aider les blesser, est ce emporté par sa tache il avait oublié quel jour nous etions? Et surtout, Pomfresh avait elle rempli son boulot? Tout ca été peu probable. L'infirmiere devait etre tres occupé sur le champ de bataille, même s'ils avaient certainement reçu des secours de St Mangouste. D'ailleurs on pouvait largement se demander pourquoi ils n'avaient toujours pas de renfort, apres tout pourquoi les aurors n'étaient t ils pas encore arrivés? Peut etre que tout simplement, les connections entre Poudlard et l'exterieur étaient coupé? Et si tel était le cas, alors il se pourrait que le nombre de victimes allaient s'allourdir.

Les Loups-Garou attaqués. Ils attaqués. On allait tous se faire bouffer. Quoique comme nous etions nombreux, il y avait une faible probabilité pour qu'une infime partie ne se fasse pas dévorer ou seulement mordre...

Pour James, et Sirius ce n'était pas un tres gros probleme parceque pendant qu'ils se ferait tous devorer, le fait de reveler qu'ils étaient des animagi n'étaient pas un probleme, mais quand même. Hum. Nan. Ce n'etait pas possible apres tout, on été avec Albus Dumbledore. Il allait surement pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Sirius Senior

Je me demandais alors si James et Sirius connaissaient les quelques formules qui pouvaient aider dans la maitrise du loup-garou, c'était de la magie tres avancé, et je ne me souvenais pas trop quand est ce que nous les avions apprises. Surement entre la cinquieme année et mes 20 ans, parceque je doutes qu'apres cet evenement ca m'eut été tres utile, dans ma cellule.

En tout les cas j'étais sur que Dumbledore les maitriser parfaitement, mais de toute maniere, deux personnes c'étaient trop peu. Là ce n'étaitt pas un jeu entre amis qui pouvait déraper, c'était maitriser et mettre au tapis. Tuer.

Ils déboulerent en furie sur nous, et tout de suite, conjuguant ses forces avec Edgecombes et Slughorn ( le professeur de potion) il mit sur pied une nouvelle bulle protectrice. Mais il savait qu'elle ne tiendrai pas longtemps face à la vingtaine de loup-garou. Faut dire que le loup-garou, versé dans les forces obscures, ca peut être tres mauvais et tres puissant (dsl Moony).

Nous progresserent encore dans notre marche mais cent metres plus loin, la protection s'évapora, et toutes sortes de sortiléges seffuserent de partout. Chacun voulait sauver sa peau, mais heureusement, et Dumbledore lui même en fut fort heureux, nous conjuguerent les sortilèges de maitrise des loup-garou, avec le soutien d'Edgecombe.

Je lançais en même temps un regard circulaire pour essayer de trouver James et Sirius, mais je ne les vit pas.

1 loup-garou à terre. Je n'arrivai pas à poser mes yeux sur eux. 4 loups-garou au tapis. La cape d'invisibilité se faisait pietiner par une bête. 7 loups-garou maîtriser. Une queue de chien noire dans mon champ de vision. Ouf! Ils s'étaient decider! Pourtant je ne voyais toujours pas de signe de James, il avait sans doute du se mettre à couvert, un cerf s'est voyant. Soudainement le combat se figea, les loups semblaient etre aux aboies, quelque chose aller arriver. Un hurlement lointain se fit entendre et Edgecombe et moi, d'un commun accord profitame de ce moment pour attaquer. Puis apres avoir mis KO trois autres loups,ce qui faisait dix loup-garou au tapis, on vit débarquer dans la clairiere un autre loup, plus jeune. Il sauta au centre de la bataille et se mit en position d'attaque. Mais Padfoot venait de se levait entre lui et sa victime. Le loup-garou resta face à face avec Pad et se retourna, zigzagant à travers les autres loups. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius était revenu au centre mais sous sa forme humaine. Il devait être rassurer, ou c'était plutot moins qui l'était, si Remus était là c'est qu'il n'avait pas fait de carnage au chateau . Enfin, le principale c'est que Sirius l'est reconnu et qu'il lui est montr" le chemin à suivre. Lunard s'attaque au chef de meute et commença alors un battaille entre les deux animaux, tout les autres loups étaient sorties de la bataille est formé un cercle autour des deux combattants.

C'était bien aimable à lui de detourner l'attention mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux de les laisser se battre, Lunard n'était qu'un jeune loup, il ne ferait pas le poids longtemps.

Je crois qu'Edgecombe eut le meme raisonnement que moi, mais visiblement il ne voyait pas la même solution au problème. Alors qu'il s'appretait à exploser le comité des loups garou, y compris Rem's, je ne vis qu'une seule solution pour limiter pasablement les dégats. Il me fallu m'interposer entre le sort d'Edgecombe et les Loups. Quand, sous la pression du sortilège d'Edgecombe, je m'ecrasais lourdement sur un des loups garou, on entendit tous les craquements d'os brisés, je crois qu'il est mort sur le coup. C'était le chef de meute avec qui se battait Remus.

Apres ça, tout les loups fuirent, Remus en avant.

Si j'avais pris le risque de me prendre de plein fouet le sortilége ce n'étais pas seulement par aveuglement pour épargner une fin horrible au Remus de cette époque, ou ni parceque je sous estimer la puissances des sorts d'Edgecombe ( je peux vous dire que l'endroit ou j'étais encore assis ressembler à l'épicentre d'un seisme de Niveau 6 sur l'echelle post-Grindewaldienne), je savais que ce sort n'était pas mortel pour les hommes, bon j'admet que dans les heures à venir je risquai de me sentir mal, les effets secondaires mais ça en valait le coup, James venait d'accourir vers moi, me tendant une main amicale, il ne dit rien mais l'expression que j'y lut dans ses yeux à cette instants valaient toutes paroles. En revanche, Edgecombe fulminait litteralement. C'était logique. On peut dire que je n'étais pas très fin!

- Nan, mais vous avez un problème O'Brians ? Vous etes sonné ou quoi? J'allais les exterminer tous en enfer!Pauvre cinglé, vous compté enseigner quoi au élèves, les tactiques pour s'esquiver et pour donner l'avantages à l'adversaire?

Alors que époussetant ma cape je m'appretais à lui repondre quelques paroles acerbes, Dumbledore qui jusque là s'entretenais avec McGo, prit les devant:

- Enfin, Joshua, après tout ce ne sont que des hommes, chacun à le droit à sa chance, chaque personne à ses faiblesses nous le savons tous et vous n'etes pas sans l'ignorer.

- Il les a peut être envoyer droits vers nos élèves, repris Edgecombe

Au moment même, on entendis la voix lointaine de Sirius qui n'était visiblement plus parmis nous. Sa voix provenait de derriere le bosquet.

Nous accourâmes tous vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et ce que nous vîmes fit bondirent nos coeurs.

Sirius se tenait parmis une vingtaine d'élèves tous visiblement en bonne santé. Il la soutenait. Virgilia Levinas, encore plus belle que dans ces rêves les plus fous. Elle semblait fébrile mais ne portait pas de trâce d'une quelqu'onque attaque. Elle avait sans doute dût tenir à l'écart cette horde de vile loup garou... Et si c'était le cas, on pouvait faire remarquer sa puissance magique. Toujours est il que pour l'instant ça ne dérangeait pas du tout la téméraire et rugissante Virgilia Levinas de se faire soutenir par son pire aspirant, Sirius. J'étais sur que lorsqu'elle reprendrait pleinement conscience d'elle même et de ce qui l'entouraient ( entre autres les bras de Sirius) elle nous ferait une demonstration de ces capacités vocales...

La directrice de Gryffindor s'interessait à chaque élève en leur demandant si tout allait bien, pendant que tout les autres personnes de notre troupe s'occupaient des autres élèves, les prenant sous leur aile, encore choqués.

Je vis apparaitre James, un morceau de la cape d'invisiblité dépassait de sa poche et il affichait un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres en fixant Sirius et Virgilia. Je riais interieurement, si moi, je me permettrai d'oser la prendre dans les bras de cette façon je me serai pris une claque directement, j'aurait aussi été viré de mon poste, on m'aurait pris pour un pédophile. Lol,enfin je parlais de moi pendant ma scolarité. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je reflechisse à des noms spéciaux pour tout le monde sinon je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

On repris tous le chemin du retour, chaque combattant tenant un élève par la main. Je portais dans mes bras une gamine qui exténuée s'était endormis. Elle avait sans doute eut très peur. J'étais très tolèrant avec les loups-garou, à cause de Remus, mais je savais très bien que ceux qui était rangé du coté des forces du mal étaient des bêtes. Et Remus le savait, il n'en pensait pas moins, c'est pour ça qu'il avait toujours eut peur de lui et des autres.Sa faiblesse à lui, ce n'était pas de se transformer en bête sanguinaire une fois par moins mais c'était cette hantise qu'il gardait toujours en lui, celle que quelqu'un decouvre un jour son terrible secret. Mais à l'époque, du mois quand j'étais jeune et que j'avais pleinement confiance en notre amitié et entre ces liens incassables qu'elle avait crée, jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'un jour il ne se range du coté des forces obscures. Mais Voldemort à tout gâché. Tout. La dernière année de liberté que j'ai eut je l'ai vécu avec dans l'esprit cette idée qu'il était surement l'espion et qui vendait des infos à Voldy, pendant une année je n'ai cesser de le croire coupable et j'ai gardé en moi toute les inquiétudes que je ne pouvais pas livrer à James, je n'ai pas fais confiance à Rem's et j'ai raté beaucoup de chose cette année. Rem's m'avait apporté tellement de choses dans ma vie, moi qui était avant un gamin intolérant plein de préjuges, d'idée recus et avec de la crotte de nez dans les oreilles...

Malgré la nature de Remus, je savais très bien que si Virgilia n'était pas sortie avec eux cette apres midi là, ils se serait tous fait bouffer. Et je savais aussi que si Sirius Junior n'avait pas fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire c'est à dire se transformer et attirer l'attention du loup, il était fort possible qu'il nous ait attaqué.

J'entendais Sirius et James derriere qui parlaient:

- Alors c'est ça ta nouvelle tactique, pour attirer les filles, tu profites de leurs faiblesses?

- James, je te signale que ca fait partie des commodités, je me dois en tant que Maraudeur d'accourir au près de jeune demoiselle en detresse!

- Pff, Maraudeurs de ces Dames. Laisse moi rire. Par contre ne crois pas que tu la fera monter avec toi dans ton dortoir, Evans t'attendra avec une cravache à la main.

- C'est pas mon genre ça, James.

Ca me faisait sourire. C'était si bon de les entendre parler ainsi, la bataille les avait sans doute affecté mais il savait se reprendre en main, c'était comme ça qu'on formait des caractéres forts.

C'est lorsque nous arrivâmes en bordure du parc que nous entendîmes des voix qui s'entrechoquaient, des hurlements à la mort. La forêt devient étrangement silencieuse comme pour respecter la bête qui venait de mourir. Je devins litteralement blanc et je savais que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient derriere moi devait l'étre tout autant.

Je lançais un regard à Dumblore et je m'aperçu qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait compris ce qui se passait.

Je ne me sentais plus du tout de marcher. Il fallait que je cours. Edgecombe qui se trouvais à ma gauche me fixa un instant et j'en profita pour lui refiler la gamine, puis partie à vive allure. J'entendis derrière moi un '' mais il malade celui là '' puis après, alors que j'avais dèjà avancé dans ma course, un hululement strident de fille qui crier '' Black! Reviens ici! " .

J'en déduis que James et Sirius était sur mes pattes, vi, je galopais sous ma forme d'animagus et j'aurai mis ma main à brûler que les deux autres en faisait de même pour me rattraper.

Je repris ma forme humaine quand j'entendis des bruits de galop se rapprocher et quand je me retourna pour guetter quelques ombres suspectes, ils etaient là. Qu'aurai je dut dire à cet instant? Qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là? Qu'ils n'avaient pas les compétences requises pour affronter un loup garou en furie, meme si je savais le contraire? Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai du dire quand je les vit et c'est pour ça que la suite de l'histoire ressemble à ce que je vais vous raconter...

NdA: dsl pour cette fin, je devais poster ce chapitre mardi dernier, ce qui veut dire que j'ai une semaine de retard. Il me manquait dix lignes pour conclure mais je pensais que ce chapitre ne serait pas coupé en deux comme je suis entrain de le faire. J'ai decider de trancher là parceque j'avais l'impression que c'était bcp trop long par rapport à ce que j'ecris d'habitude et, apres avoir demandé dans le précedent chapitre si la longueur des chapitres vous convenez, j'ai eut le droit à deux sortes de reponse: oui, c'est tres bien comme çaet non ca serait mieux si c'etaait plus long. Mais en même temps je n'ai eut que deux avis...

Pour les points de vue j'ai procédé ainsi: Sirius Senior :point de vue interne et James/ Sirius point de vue externe omniscient. J'espere que ca vous va plus ou moins.

Chapitre suivant : unpeu d'action encore il y aura. On apprendra comment Sirius a reussi à transplanner dans poudlard dans le chapitre III, on vera evoluer la relation Joshua Edgecombe / Sirius et on comprendra pourquoi Sirius ne se souvenait pas du tout de cette journée.

Réponses aux Rewiew:

_Lisou52_ : **_tjs présente au rendez vous. une fic que j'adore._** C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de lire telles choses ;) _**Pour les points de vue ce serait bien si tu alternait les POV des persos pour avoir une vue d'ensemble d'une meme situation**._ Je vais essayer… là j'ai deja fait une esquisse des PDV ;) _**Sinon des chap un peu plus longs stp** celui_-ci est un peu plus long… **_Bonne année 2006_** Mais à toi aussi ma Chère…

Lilyana : **_Salut ! alors déjà ca me fait plaisir de tappé une review ! ;-) !  
( aujourd"hui ta fic ma servi de digestif puisque je sort de table , ou l'on a mangé ce que nous n'avions pas eu le temps/la plasse de mangé hière , le jours du nouvel an ! ) ! dailleur bonne année ! lol ! _**Lol hehe sache que lorsqu on me dit que ma fic sert de digestif me plait autant que lorsqu'on m'avoue que ca vous a fait décompresser après avoir bosser ;) **_Hum , la suite est bien , tout comme le chapitre préssédant ( je dirai a égalité ... pas mieu , pas moin bien! ) ! _**Et bien j'espere que tu m'en dira tant pour ce chapitre là… et j'y compte bien. Surtout que j'ai été plus longue que pour les chapitres precedetns…. Je crois que mainetenant je vais essayer d'alterner un chapitre des deux de mes fics chaque semaine… **_"c'est très gentil de me laisser en vie, ça me permettra d'écrire la suite ;) hehe !" , et bein, ne me dessoit pas , et ne me fait pas revenir sur mon choix ! coninu comme cela ! _**Je vais me repeter mais c'est pas grave : j'espere que tu ne me tuera pas encore parceque j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira, c est ma seule monnaie d'échange… **_alors en suite , pour l'avis :  
-1 : voui , ca serai bein de faire une fio sir deux un changemant de point de vue ! mais attention ! ne raconte pa une scène d du moin de vue Sirius vieux et cette même sène d du point de vue des maraudeurs ! Parsque ca serai très lourd ! et énérvant !_** Alors là c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, n m'a aussi it de faire le contraire, mais finalement j'ai opté pour la solution que tu as du noté en lisant le chapitre : point de vue interne de Sirius Senior qui est le narrateur et pour James/Sirius, point de vue omniscient et externe, les PDV ne relatent pas de fois la même scène, ca te convient comme ça ? -2 **_: tu me rajoute une ou deux page word et ca sera mieux ! c'est un ptit pb de ta fic ! fait les un peu plus long !_** Voilà, ca fait 10 pages world cette fois ci, et encore, j'aurai put faire mieux mais j'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots pour la suite… , **_si tu n'as plus de mes ( super et magnifiques ) reviews , c'est soit : que j'ai du boulo , que je suis pas la , que je suis morte , ou que le chapitre est a chier ( quoi que .. si il est pourris je te le dirai ...) !_** J'espere bien que tu me le dira s'il est nul, d'ailleurs je crois qeu c'est le bon celui là, vas y dechaine toi ;) Super revigorante ta rewieww, j'apprecie :D Merchi  
Bigzapper : **_Voila une histoire qui a l'avantage de suivre une voie peu explorée. En plus, c'est bien écrit, meme si la construction des phrases et l'orthographe sont un peu approximative de temps en temps. _**Oui j'ai essayé d'innover comme dirai mon prof d'eco, en vérité cette idée m'est venue en pensant à Sirius, je rechigner à admettre sa mort, alors c'était l'unique solution, mettre en scène sa résurection ;)… Et j'ai pleinement conscience de ses fautes d'orthographes et surtout de mes tournures de phrases parfois lourde ou incorectes, je prend pas assez le temps de modifier, c'estt idiot. **_Sirius dans le passé! Voila qui est bien, surtout que tu a visiblement réfléchi au paradoxe temporel et aux problemes de remontage dans le temps_** Ah oui, le paradoxe temporel c'est une grande question et ca reste encore floue… mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. **_Tu as bien montré que Sirius a changé physiquement avec son passage a Askaban, mais également qu'il a aussi changé moralement, qu'il est bien moins insouciant et qu'il a perdu sa joie de vivre._** Oui faut voir les choses en face. . **_Fait ce qui te semble le plus approprié et ce qui te permettera d'écrire le plus vite (LA SUITEUH).  
La longueur des chapitre est bien, meme si ils pourraient etre plus long (LA SUITEUH)  
En gros voila un fic a suivre.  
LA SUITEUH :)_** je ne commenterai pas plus mais le seul truc que je voudrai dire c'est que j'ai beaucoup aimer ta rewiew, tres construite et pertinente, j'en recois pas souvent de pareille :D Merchi encore et j'espere que tu suivra la fic… Al

Rebecca-Black: **_Hello tjrs aussi bonne la fic!_** Merci de la suivre encore et toujours, tu es une pionniere bientôt ;) **_Je vais checké ton site sur siri et si ta un peu de temps (à perdre ou de libre...) vien voir ma fic et tu comprendra un peu + mon nick... _**:D Alors qu'est ce tu en pense de mon site ? Vote pour moi au Seeker Awards… Je vais aller lire ta fic, je veux cerner pleinement mes lecteur ;)

Yazoo Soma : **_Woahh ce chapitre est super! Quand tu met l'Adresse de ton site, elle ne s'affiche pas... je ne sais pas si c'est fait expres mais bon, je te le signale au cas où!_**  
Merchiiiiiiiiiiii ca fait plaisir :D hehe pour l'adresse c'est pas normale.. enfin la voici : http/ siriusfan.c.la :D d'ailleurs si tu veux voter pour moi au Seeker Awards, j'ai mis l'adresse en haut de la page :D **_Oui un point de vue de Sirius/Maraudeur serait super! Et la longueur des chapitres est excellente! _**POINT DE VUE mis en place ! longueur de chapitre allonger un peu et **_voilou Merci de nous donner cette merveilleuse fic et vivement le prochain chapitre!_** WoW c'est trop beau ce que tu viens de me dire ca me touche grave ! MercI

Voilz, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si vous avez entierement lu ce chapiter, que vous ayez apprécié ou bien pas du tout, dites moi tout !


End file.
